Cinta untuk sang Geisha
by jaejaejaeboo
Summary: Aku merindukanmu, sungguh merindukanmu…. Semenjak oasisku menghilang, memilih mengacuhkanku yang memujanya. Memilih untuk menghindar dari uluran tangan yang ingin merasai keteduhan dari rasa dahaga yang kurasa. Aku bagai mayat yang tak bernyawa. Aku bagai hidup tak bernafas. Aku hidup bagai mati. Hanya dentuman jantungku yang masih menyadarkanku jika diriku ini..YUNJAE/YOOSHU. SG/Y
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta untuk sang ****_Geisha_**

**Author: Vienasoma**

**Beta-Readers: Gyasoma **

**Main Cast: Jung Yunho ( Male), Yamasaki Jaejoong (Female), Kimura Yochun (Male), Ikeda Junsu (Male) **

**Genre: Hystorical Romance, SG/GS, Yaoi, Shonen-ai **

**Rating: PG-17**

**Foreword : Don't EXPECT too much from me so you will never be disappointed.**

**Note : Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, kesalahan apapun tidak disengaja.**

**Thanks to : Sanniew**

**_Gion, distrik pemukiman daerah Kyoto, Jepang. 1972_**

"Yamaki_–sama_… Yamaki_–sama_… Yamaki_–sama_!" Seorang _maiko_ kecil mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong. Nafasnya memburu, telapak tangannya menempel di atas permukaan pintu.

"Ya…?" Sahut Jaejoong menaruh sisir dan membukakan pintu untuk _maiko_ yang memanggilnya.

Nafas _maiko_ kecil itu tersengal, dia membungkuk dan sibuk mengatur nafas.

Jaejoong dengan lembut menarik tangan _maiko_ tersebut, membawanya masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Dia mempersilahkan _maiko_ itu duduk. Menuangkan teh herbal ke cangkir dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada _maiko_ itu. "Minumlah, kau pasti kehausan,"

_Maiko_ kecil itu membulatkan matanya dan menolak cangkir Jaejoong. "T-Tidak perlu Yamaki_-sama._"

"Panggil Jaejoong saja." Sela Jaejoong.

"J-Jaejoong_-sama_. Tidak usah, sungguh aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Aku tidak haus." Katanya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, menggeleng memberi tanda bahwa _maiko_ itu tidak perlu sungkan. Jaejoong meraih tangannya dan meletakkan cangkir itu tepat di atas telapak tangannya, kemudian dengan senyumnya yang anggun dan mata teduhnya yang indah dia mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya yang lancip kepada _maiko_ itu untuk meminumnya.

"Minumlah atau aku tidak akan mendengar apapun yang ingin kau katakan." Jelas Jaejoong berbalik dan mengambil sisirnya. Jaejoong berpura – pura membelakanginya, namun dari sudut matanya dia mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik _maiko_ itu.

Ragu serta diseliputi kebingungan _maiko_ itu menatap punggung Jaejoong kemudian menatap cangkir di tangkupan tangannya. Bau cengkeh dan campuran melati yang lembut.

_Sepertinya enak_, _maiko_ itu berpikir.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul ketika melihat _maiko_ itu mulai meminum teh herbal yang dia berikan.

Jaejoong kembali berbalik dan menghadapinya. "Enak?" Tanyanya, "itu mencegah panas dalam." Jelas Jaejoong singkat.

"Enak sekali. _Arigatogozaimasu_ Jaejoong_-sama_." _Maiko_ itu membungkuk.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "sekarang katakan padaku, ada perihal apa sampai kau berlari seperti tadi, ng…siapa namamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya…" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Miyuki, namaku Iteda Miyuki, Jaejoong_-sama_."

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan Miyuki_-chan_?" Tanyanya lagi.

"_Danna_mu. Kimura_-sama_ sudah pulang Jaejoong_-sama_. Dia sudah pulang."

Kedua pipi Jaejoong merona. Dia tersenyum hingga membuat Miyuki menunduk menatap lantai. Senyum yang begitu indah. Anak sekecil dia bahkan tidak sanggup menatapnya lama.

"Yochun_–sama_ sudah pulang?"

"Ya, Jaejoong_-sama_. Kimura_-sama_ sudah pulang. Kurir dari keluarganya baru saja datang dan menitipkan pesan Kimura_–sama_ untuk anda. Kimura_–sama_ ingin anda mengunjungi kediamannya." Jelas Miyuki yang sekarang mulai terlihat nyaman berada di sekitar Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong berbinar.

Sudah hampir setahun semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Pria itu sudah meninggalkannya cukup lama. Jaejoong ingin bertemu dengannya. Pria yang membawanya ke tempat yang membuatnya nyaman. Pria yang membuat dia merasa dihargai, pria yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai benda yang akan dipuja dan dijadikan koleksi pribadi yang akan diagungkan dengan angkuh. Pria terbaiknya.

Kimura Yochun.

**Flashback**

**_Gion, distrik pemukiman daerah Kyoto, Jepang. 1966_**

"Jaejoong." Panggil _okaa-san_nya, Jaejoong mendongak dari kegiatannya bersiap memakai kimono.

"Ya, _okaa-san_."

"Cepatlah bersiap, para pasukan _Seinkiren_ akan segera datang untuk minum teh dan arak di sini, kau dan yang lain akan menghibur mereka. Ingat, lakukan yang terbaik. Kau tahu maksudku, bukan? Apa yang sudah kau janjikan padaku, aku ingin melihat apakah kau bisa menepatinya." Jelasnya.

Jaejoong membungkuk dan menelan semua tanggapan _okaa-san_nya. "Baik, _okaa-san_."

Setelah pintu tertutup, Jaejoong memandangi pintu itu dengan nanar.

_'__Lakukan yang terbaik'_

Apa yang tidak dia lakukan dengan baik sejak perjanjian itu? Perjanjian yang membuat Jaejoong memiliki hutang banyak karena _okaa-san_nya mengeluarkan begitu banyak uang ketika mengambilnya dari panti asuhan dan memberikannya pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang _geisha_.

Apa dia terlihat main-main selama ini? Yang benar saja.

"Jaejoong_-sama_, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Jaejoong terlonjak dan menoleh melihat gadis cantik dengan kimono yang diikat di setiap sisi tangannya. Wajah gadis itu tampak lelah, dia pasti disuruh _okaa-san_ mereka untuk membantu Jaejoong bersiap-siap setelah selesai mengumpulkan jerami.

Jaejoong menarik nafas lelah. Pikirannya sempat melayang jauh hingga dia tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Jaejoong-_sama_?"

"Eoh, maaf Sakura_-chan_! Tolong bantu aku memakai _obi_." Perintahnya halus.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dengan tugas yang diberikan Jaejoong. Gadis cantik itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan meraih ikatan obi di punggung Jaejoong.

"Heep." Sakura terkesiap pelan. Pemandangan yang sangat indah tersaji di depan matanya. Baju Jaejoong yang berlapis 12 dengan dengan motif mencolok berwarna merah dan emas berhasil menghipnotisnya. Tidak hanya itu, pada bagian leher belakangnya bisa melihat jelas bentuk W yang sangat panjang, hingga mempertontonkan bagian leher belakang Jaejoong yang jenjang.

Jaejoong adalah geisha yang tidak pernah disentuh atau dengan kata lain Jaejoong masih perawan, hal itu ditandai dengan dalaman kimono yang Jaejoong kenakan berwarna merah dan tusuk kondenya pun berwarna senada.

Walau Jaejoong tergolong senior, namun _okaa-san_ masih belum melelang _mizuage _Jaejoong dan melepasnya untuk diberikan pada _danna_ yang tepat. Tak ada yang tahu pemikiran wanita tua itu yang selalu menunda-nunda acara pelelangan, mungkin _okaa-san_ mereka memiliki rencana lain. Menunggu para pria kaya berkumpul dalam waktu yang bersamaan lalu melakukan acara pelelangan.

Sakura berdecak kagum melihat keindahan di depannya. Tubuh Jaejoong sempurna. Dia merasa iri dan malu disaat yang bersamaan ketika melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan membandingkannya dengan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Sakura." Tegur Jaejoong.

"Y-ya?"

"Bisa cepat mengikatkan _obi_nya? Aku tidak mau _okaa-san_ dan para tamu agung itu kecewa karena keterlambatanku."

Terkejut, Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf, "Maaf Jaejoong_-sama_, aku melamun." Dan dengan cekatan dia mengikatkan dua ikatan _obi_ itu di tubuh Jaejoong, tangannya sangat terampil, sehingga Sakura mampu mengikatnya dengan baik dan sempurna. Jaejoong tak perlu mengeluhkan apapun.

"Selesai Jaejoong_-sama_."

Jaejoong tersenyum, dia melirik tampilannya sekilas.

"_Arigato_ Sakura."

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari kediamannya menuju tempat di mana dia harus melewati lorong yang lumayan panjang, bertemu dengan beberapa _maiko_ lain yang dibawahnya. _Maiko_ yang belum debut menjadi seorang _geisha_ sepertinya.

Berlima, cukup untuk menghibur beberapa _Seinkiren_ yang hendak berkunjung hari itu.

"Ingat, lakukan yang terbaik." Perintah _okaa-san_ ketika melewati mereka, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sopan, dia berdiri di ambang pintu, siap tersenyum untuk menyambut para tamu di balik pintu kertas yang menjadi pembatas di antara mereka.

_Kreeek~_

Pintu bergeser terbuka, Jaejoong menebar senyum simpulnya.

Hanya satu hal dalam pikirannya saat itu.

Sekarang dia adalah _geisha_. Ketika dia masuk, melangkahkan kakinya keruang tamu, dia bukanlah Jaejoong. Dia adalah seorang Jaejoong lain yang diatur sebagai Jaejoong, sang wanita cantik yang dinikmati, bukan dalam arti yang merendahkan seperti banyak orang luar pikirkan, tapi dalam arti yang sebenar-benarnya seorang _geisha_, seseorang yang dipandang karena mempunyai nilai seni yang tinggi.

_Geisha_ bukanlah seorang pelacur. Mereka adalah pekerja seni, yang menawarkan keindahan tarian, musik, adat serta banyak hal lainnya yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya seorang jenderal berperawakan rambut cepak yang rapih, deretan gigi yang bagus, senyumnya yang indah dan rahang yang tegas serta mata sendu tapi terlihat lucu.

"Yamasaki Jaejoong. Siapa nama anda, tuan?" Jaejoong bertanya ramah, dia menuangkan secangkir arak untuk pria tersebut.

"Aku Kimura Yochun. Kau cantik sekali Yamasaki_-san._"

Jaejoong tertawa simpul dan memberikan cangkir arak padanya, "Anda pintar sekali memuji, tuan. Pasti anda sudah sering berhadapan dengan wanita. Benarkan tebakan saya?"

Yochun berdecak. "Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya bagiku ke tempat seperti ini, rumah minum. Aku biasanya tidak pernah mau diajak minum arak atau teh bersama rekan-rekanku. Aku lebih senang tidur atau membaca buku. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan wanita."

Jaejoong tertawa. Menutupi bibir merahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu saya senang, saya wanita pertama yang berhadapan dengan anda."

Pandangan mata Yochun mengitari ruangan dan melihat rekan kerjanya yang lain telah larut berbincang dengan para _maiko_ pendamping mereka. Dia menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku bosan di sini, bisa kita keluar saja mencari udara segar?"

Jaejoong balas menatap mata Yochun dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja bisa tuan."

Yochun dengan tersenyum berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong, menawarkan pada wanita cantik itu untuk berdiri berpegangan pada tangannya.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku baru pertama kali ketempat seperti ini." Yochun mengulang kembali pernyataannya. Dia merasa harus meyakinkan Jaejoong jika apa yang dia katakan benar adanya. Wanita itu memberikan kesan jika dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapan Yochun.

Mereka berjalan bersisian di tepian sungai yang di kelilingi taman serta pancaran lampu lampion.

"Anda sudah mengatakannya, tuan."

"Jangan panggil tuan, panggil Yochun saja." Pinta Yochun. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi aku yakin kau tidak mempercayainya." Aku Yochun.

Jaejoong berhenti berjalan, begitu juga dengan Yochun.

"Apa pendapat saya tentang hal itu sangat penting, Yochun_–sama_?"

"Penting sekali. Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir jika aku pria. Er.. kau tahu.. suka pergi ketempat hiburan. Berfoya – foya… " Yochun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia menunduk dan bergerak salah tingkah.

Jaejoong tergelak. "Bisakah saya percaya hal itu, jika cara anda memperlakukan kami membuktikan sebaliknya?" Tanya Jaejoong menyelidik, Yochun menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Memperlakukan kalian? Melakukan apa? Apa aku salah?"

Jaejoong terkekeh dan mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Bukan itu, hanya saja anda memperlakukan kami dengan sangat berbeda, lembut dan sopan, tidak canggung, pandai berbicara dan membuat kami merona atas pujian. Saya yakin anda sering bertemu dengan banyak wanita Yochun_-sama_, tidak harus di tempat seperti ini. Di tempat lain mungkin."

Kali ini giliran Yochun terkekeh. "Tidak mungkin Yamasaki_-san_, tidak jika aku selalu berada di barak militer dan berkumpul dengan banyak perjaka di sana." Jelasnya. "Bahkan aku lupa apa yang membedakan kami dengan wanita." Yochun menambahkan.

"Anda pintar melucu Yochun_–sama_."

"Dan kau pintar berspekulasi Jaejoong_-san_, bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Tentu boleh Yochun_-sama_."

Mata Yochun menatapnya lekat, "Kau menarik Jaejoong_-san_. Kau tahu itu? Ketika kau keluar dari balik pintu tadi, kau terlihat paling bersinar."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Saya sudah sering mendengar pujian itu Yochun_-sama_. Saya akui memang, saya adalah _geisha_ terbaik di sini."

Yochun tertawa. "Kau… Kau percaya diri sekali."

"Yah, seperti itulah saya Yochun_-sama_." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit defensif.

Yochun memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya mengerti dan kemudian mereka berjalan lagi. Mereka berbincang banyak hal hingga Jaejoong langsung mengenal sosok Yochun yang pandai berbicara, suka menerangkan hal-hal lucu dan juga menyenangkan. Dia banyak bercerita tentang dunia luar yang Jaejoong sama sekali buta akan kondisinya.

"Jaejoong_-san_."

"Ya, Yochun_-sama_?"

Yochun berhenti. "Kenapa kau memilih untuk menjadi _geisha_? Tidakkah lebih baik jika kau hidup bebas? Kau cantik dan aku yakin banyak pria yang ingin menikahimu dan memberikanmu kehidupan yang layak."

Pertanyaan Yochun kali ini membuat senyum Jaejoong menghilang, dia menatap Yochun sejenak dan menoleh ke arah lain.

Jaejoong menarik nafas. "Awalnya saya tidak memiliki pilihan, takdir saya bertemu dengan _okaa-san_ mengubah saya menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan setelah sekian lama alasan saya bertambah, selain takdir, saya tidak ingin menjadi milik siapapun. Saya tidak ingin menjadi barang yang dipamerkan. Saya tidak ingin dijadikan barang perbandingan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yochun semakin ingin mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Pria adalah makhluk egois yang haus akan kemashyuran. Mereka suka mengoleksi benda-benda yang dapat menaikkan derajat mereka. Harta benda, kekuasaan dan wanita. Saya tidak ingin menjadi koleksi salah satu dari mereka. Maka dari itu saya memilih jalan yang saya tapaki sekarang Yochun_-sama_."

"Kenapa harus _geisha_?"

"Karena _geisha_ tidak untuk dijadikan perhiasan dan untuk dibanggakan, kami hanya bisa dijadikan teman dalam suka dan duka. Kami tidak bisa dimiliki seutuhnya."

"Tidak bisa dimiliki seutuhnya?" Tanya Yochun masih tidak mengerti.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sulit menjelaskannya, lebih baik kita kembali, kalau tidak anda akan ditinggal rekan anda, Yochun_-sama_." Tutur Jaejoong, Yochun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia tidak akan bertanya lebih sekarang. Mungkin dilain waktu dia akan meminta penjelasan detail tentang hidup Jaejoong.

Yochun meremas lembaran kertas hasil tesnya sore itu, dia menelan ludahnya pahit, kertas itu dia remas hingga menjadi segumpalan kertas yang tidak beraturan dan menatapnya penuh amarah lalu menaruhnya dalam asbak di tengah meja, kemudian dia mengambil pemantik dari saku baju dan menyalakannya.

Yochun melihat api berkobar kecil melahap kertas itu, menghanguskannya tanpa sisa.

"Minta sakenya lagi." Katanya.

Pelayan di depannya hanya bisa terkejut melihatnya. Ragu untuk memberikan permintaan Yochun yang sudah menghabiskan berbotol-botol sake.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau memberikan sakenya padaku? Kau pikir aku tidak mampu membayarnya?" Yochun berteriak, meraih ke arah pelayan itu dan sedikit menggertaknya.

Pelayan itu mengernyit takut dan berlari mengambil sake untuknya, botol ke 10 yang akan Yochun minum.

_[Positif]_

Tulisan bercetak merah itu terus mengiang diotaknya tanpa henti. Dia menyesal memeriksakan dirinya. Pantas… Pantas saja selama ini dia menganggap dirinya aneh, pantas saja dia tidak bisa…..

Ternyata, sudah sejauh ini?

Yochun meneguk sisa sakenya, kepalanya sudah cukup pusing, namun dia mengacuhkan rasa itu.

"Kau serius?! Yang benar saja, tidak mungkin, kan? Bagaimana bisa? Apa acaranya sudah dimulai?"

Yochun melirik ke sebelahnya, ricuh. Para pria itu panik seakan menerima berita besar.

"Belum! Mungkin sebentar lagi, tapi kalau kita tidak cepat, kita akan ketinggalan, siapa tahu malam ini salah satu diantara kita ada yang beruntung bisa melelangnya."

"Kau bercanda, dia itu lambang emas bagi pria jika ada yang berhasil menawarnya, dia yang paling mahal, tidak mungkin kita bisa melelangnya."

"Setidaknya berharap tidak ada salahnya. Ayo, cepatlah. Aku ingin melihat tariannya."

Yochun menatap mereka yang pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, diikuti oleh banyak pria lain yang berlarian ketika mereka berbicara entah tentang hal apa. Yochun melempar uang ke meja dan berdiri dengan sempoyongan, dia keluar dari rumah minum melihat ke jalan yang diramaikan hiruk pikuk para pria menuju kesatu arah.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya pada seorang penjual makanan.

"Oh, anda tidak tahu, tuan? Lihat ini…"

Penjual itu menunjuk ke arah reklame di dinding jalanan, penglihatan Yochun agak buram karena pengaruh alkohol. Namun, ketika dia sudah mulai bisa membaca dengan baik dan kemudian mencerna deretan tulisan itu, Yochun terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin!" Pekiknya.

Dengan cepat dia berlari, mengikuti arah jalan para pria yang masih berdiskusi tentang acara pelelangan _mizuage_ Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Jangan dia."

Yochun diam, suasana terkesan sunyi, kepalanya pusing, dia duduk di tepian kasur dan memegang kepalanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja Yochun_-sama_?"

Jaejoong datang dan melihat Yochun duduk di kasurnya. Jaejoong menatap sang _danna_ yang seminggu lalu memenangkannya dalam _mizuage_ [a/n: mizuage = upacara melepas keperawanan yang diikuti dengan lelang.] dan mengajukan diri sebagai _danna_nya setelahnya.

Yochun mendongak dan langsung melihat lurus pada sepasang mata teduh yang sedang menatapnya. Dia lupa, dia hampir lupa pada sosok di depannya.

"Jaejoong." Lirihnya.

Jaejoong hanya diam di depan pintu.

"Kemarilah." Pinta Yochun, Jaejoong perlahan menuju ke arahnya, duduk disampingnya.

Yochun bergeser dan menatap Jaejoong. Sudah seminggu ini Yochun menghabiskan malam di _Okiya_. Dia hanya berbicara dan minum bersama Jaejoong. Mereka belum melakukan apapun.

Jaejoong perlahan bergerak, melepas jas serta vest yang bertengger manis di tubuh Yochun, tidak ada ragu, sudah tidak ada kecanggungan. Perlahan dia membuka dengan lembut baju Yochun. Jaejoong berhenti dan menatap Yochun bingung.

"Anda tidak mau membantu saya untuk melepas _obi_ dan kimono Yochun_-sama_?" tanyanya, Yochun masih menatapnya, Jaejoong menarik nafas pelan dan menarik kedua tangan Yochun untuk membimbingnya melepaskan ikatan _obi_nya terlebih dahulu.

"Seminggu ini anda belum menyentuh saya. Anda pasti melakukannya karena ingin menjaga perasaan saya." Jelas Jaejoong, Yochun mengerjapkan matanya, dia memang merasa harus menjaga perasaan Jaejoong dan sebenarnya dia juga gugup. Namun dia tetap diam. Dia hanya melihat gerakan tangannya yang dibimbing oleh Jaejoong untuk mulai membuka ikatan _obi_ dan kimono luar Jaejoong.

Yochun terkesiap.

Sekarang Yochun bisa dengan jelas melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang putih seperti susu dan mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Leher jenjang dan rahangnya yang tegas, lekuk perutnya yang datar terlihat memukau ketika kimono yang melilitnya terlepas.

Perlahan Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yochun, dan Yochun membawanya berbaring di kasur.

Mata mereka saling terpaut.

"Kau sangat cantik Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Terima kasih Yochun_-sama_."

Perlahan Yochun menindih tubuh Jaejoong, sekarang dia tepat berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Dia menatap mata Jaejoong yang indah, membelai pipinya yang tirus dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Jaejoong." Bisik Yochun, Jaejoong mengerutkan kening.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Sayalah yang harus berterima kasih pada anda Yochun_-sama_. Anda menyelamatkan saya dari pria-pria yang menatap saya dengan pandangan lapar. Seharusnya sayalah yang berterima kasih." jelasnya

Yochun hanya diam, perlahan dia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya, dia menatap lekat mata Jaejoong. Nafas mereka saling bertukar satu sama lain, perlahan Yochun merendahkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong.

Tidak ada kuluman, hanya kecupan ringan yang menggambarkan kegugupan mereka akan hal baru yang akan mereka lakukan.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan Yochun membelai sisi tubuhnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong merinding karena dia sangat gugup. Ini pertama kali tubuhnya disentuh pria. Dan ini akan menjadi hari di mana dia akan melepas keperawanannya untuk Yochun.

Namun, sampai beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, dia membuka mata dan menatap Yochun yang tetap berada di atasnya. Menatap sosok Yochun yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tangan Yochun mengepal di kedua sisi kepala Jaejoong dan nafasnya naik turun.

"Yochun_-sama_?" gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatapnya bingung, Yochun diam saja. Jaejoong menjadi takut, takut ada sesuatu yang membuat Yochun tidak berkenan padanya.

"Yochun_-sama_. Ada ap-"

_Sreek~~_

Yochun bangkit dengan cepat dari tidurnya dan duduk di kasur, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terbaring di sampingnya dengan bingung. Jaejoong sedikit membenarkan kimononya dan duduk di samping Yochun.

Melihat sang _danna_ mencengkram tangannya sendiri dan menatapnya dengan gusar, Jaejoong menjadi gelisah.

"Yochun_-sama_, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba an-"

"Aku tidak bisa," sahutnya cepat.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak bisa? Apa yang tidak bisa? Saya tidak mengerti."

Yochun berdiri, mengambil vest dan jasnya. "Aku tidak tertarik padamu." Jelasnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hubungan suami istri denganmu karena aku tidak melelangmu untuk itu." Aku Yochun kemudian menatap Jaejoong tepat di kedua matanya.

Jaejoong terdiam.

Apa maksudnya?

"Anda tidak mau menyentuh saya karena merasa jika anda melelang saya bukan karena ingin tidur dengan saya?"

Yochun mengangguk. Mata Jaejoong melembut. "Yochun_–sama_, saya sama sekali tidak keberatan. Saya tahu anda tidak melelang saya karena ingin tidur dengan saya. Anda orang yang baik Yochun_-sama_. Saya ingin berterima kasih. Anda sudah melelang saya. Membebaskan saya dari hutang kepada _okaa-san_ yang merawat saya." Jaejoong menarik nafas. "Izinkan saya Yochun_–sama_. Izinkan saya mengabdi pada anda. Jangan merasa sungkan Yochun_–sama_. Saya tidak akan berpikiran aneh tentang anda."

"Bukan itu!" desis Yochun, "Bukan itu masalahnya."

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yochun dengan diam. Berusaha mencari tahu dari balik mata Yochun. Mencari hal yang pria itu sembunyikan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jaejoong singkat.

Yochun memakai vestnya dengan asal dan kembali duduk di samping Jaejoong, dia menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan mengunci mata mereka.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan seorang teman. Aku hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang mau mendengarkanku. Hanya itu Jaejoong. Bisakah kita hanya seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Apapun yang anda inginkan Yochun_-sama_."

Yochun tersenyum dan memeluk Jaejoong. "Terima kasih Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan membelai punggung Yochun, kemudian berselang beberapa waktu diam yang menenangkan Jaejoong membuka mulutnya.

"Yochun_-sama_."

"Hm?"

"Apa anda tidak memiliki teman? Anda kesepian?" Tanya Jaejoong dan dia menyesali pertanyaan itu kemudian.

Tubuh Yochun menjadi kaku.

Sunyi. Yochun seperti dihujam beribu belati.

Kata yang begitu menyayat. Menusuk tepat di hatinya yang memang sudah terluka.

_'__Anda kesepian?'_

Ya, dia kesepian, teramat sangat.

Air mata Yochun perlahan menguap dan menetes.

"Y-Yochun_-sama_." Jaejoong terkesiap dan menangkup wajah Yochun. Dia membelai kedua sisi pipi Yochun, mengusapnya, menghilangkan jejak air mata.

Mata Yochun begitu kosong.

"Maafkan saya Yochun_-sama_. Maafkan perkataan saya." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Yochun yang kini tidak sadar telah terisak.

"Jaejoong." Yochun meraih tangan Jaejoong dan tenggelam dalam sentuhan wanita cantik itu. Detik berikutnya Yochun menangis di pundaknya. Jaejoong membiarkan Yochun menumpahkan semua tangisnya. Dia tidak bertanya, hanya menunggu hingga Yochun tenang dan bercerita sendiri.

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku, Jaejoong. Kumohon."

"Tidak akan. Saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan anda." Ucapnya.

Dan saat itu…semua terbongkar. Yochun menceritakan semuanya. Seakan mereka adalah dua orang yang telah saling mengenal lama. Tanpa memikirkan kenyataan jika mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu. Yochun menumpahkan segalanya. Benar-benar segalanya. Dari cerita yang bahkan tidak pernah dia sangka akan sanggup dia bagi dengan orang lain.

Jaejoong mendengarkan. Menenangkan Yochun, menghapus airmata yang merusak ketampanan Yochun.

Sampai nanti. Sampai akhir. Dia akan selalu mendengar dan menemani Yochun. Dia akan selalu berada disisinya. Itu janji Jaejoong di hari itu.

**EndFlashback~**

**_Gion, distrik pemukiman daerah Kyoto, Jepang. 1972_**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah anggun, sesekali tersenyum ke orang sekitar yang dia kenal dan menyapanya. Jaejoong terkenal ramah dan juga baik hati dengan rakyat kecil. Entah jaman atau pemikiran serta adat yang berubah, Jaejoong ingin memberikan pandangan lain tentang dirinya dan sekitarnya.

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, dia melihat _Stan_ permen gulali, dia tersenyum dan menghampiri sang penjual.

"Bisa beli 2?"

"Oh, tentu Jaejoong_-san_. Ini untukmu, gratis satu dariku." Seru nenek tua yang sering dikunjungi Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih _obaa-san_. Yochun_–sama_ pasti senang." Balasnya tersenyum, nenek itu terlihat semangat.

"Oh, dia kembali?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, terima kasih sekali lagi, _obaa-san_."

"Ya, sampaikan salamku padanya." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan melambai.

Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, telinga Jaejoong menangkap percakapan kecil yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, Maaf. Paman tidak memiliki uang lagi, paman ambilkan dulu. Kau bisa menunggu, kan? Demi ayammu." Ucap seorang pria dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan anak kecil di sampingnya. Jaejoong melihat anak kecil itu cemberut di dekat penjual ayam madu.

"Hei, Kuro_-chan_, sedang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong mendekat dan mengelus kepala anak laki-laki dengan pipi yang gembul. Kuro mendongak, ketika dia melihat siapa yang menegurnya dia tersenyum amat lebar.

"Huwah, Jaejoong_-sama_." Kuro membungkuk sopan, Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Paman itu mau mentraktirku ayam madu karena membantunya menunjukkan jalan, tapi saat membayarnya dia ceroboh dan menjatuhkan uang recehnya ke selokan dan sekarang entah kemana perginya dia mengambil uang."

Jaejoong terkekeh dan kembali mengelus kepalanya, "Oh, biar aku yang bayar, bagaimana?"

"Heh? Tidak usah Jaejoong_-sama_. Paman itu pasti kembali lagi. Aku hanya perlu menunggunya sebentar."

"Anggap saja ini traktiran dariku. Jadi kau ditraktir dua orang hari ini, bagaimana?" Rayu Jaejoong.

"Woah… Terima kasih Jaejoong_-sama_." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan membayar semua makanan anak itu dan termasuk makanan yang dibeli oleh pria yang dari kejauhan sudah mulai terlihat wajahnya.

"_Arigatogozaimasu_ Jaejoong_-sama_ yang baik dan cantik."

Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Kuro_-chan_ juga tampan, dan tolong berikan ayam satunya lagi pada pada paman itu, mengerti?"

Kuro mengangguk. "Paman itu aneh, logat Jepangnya juga aneh, sepertinya dia bukan orang Jepang. Wajahnya juga bukan wajah pria Jepang."

"Oh ya?"

"Hm… dan tulisan di tasnya pun bukan tulisan Jepang."

Jaejoong meneliti sosok tinggi dan berambut coklat di kejauhan yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Kuro benar. Pria itu bukan pria jepang. Garis wajah dan matanya berbeda.

"Ya sudah, berikan ini padanya dan berhati-hati, mengerti? Walau dia terlihat baik tapi tetap saja dia orang asing. Apa kau paham, Kuro_-chan_?"

Kuro mengangguk, Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Hei bocah, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Pria itu menepuk – nepuk atas kepala Kuro dan beralih pada penjual ayam madu. "Berapa semuanya, _oji-san_?"

"Kau telat paman. Jaejoong_-sama_ baru saja pergi. Dia sudah membayarnya dan membelikan satu untukmu juga." Celetuk Kuro sembari memberikan bagian pria itu padanya.

Pria itu mengerutkan alis. "Jaejoong_-sama_? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia juga membelikan untukku?"

"Karena dia baik tentu saja." Kuro memutar bola matanya. "Dia Yamasaki Jaejoong_-sama_. _Geisha_ tercantik di distrik ini."

"_Geisha_…" Gumamnya pelan.

Pria itu menoleh dan melihat sosok perempuan berkimono yang semakin menjauh. Hanya punggungnya saja yang mampu dia lihat dan itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Dia baik sekali pada orang asing." Celetuk pria itu, "aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan langsung rasa terima kasihku."

"Datang saja kerumah minumnya, paman. Tapi semoga saja paman beruntung bisa melihatnya. Dia _geisha_ terkenal. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dilayani olehnya."

Pria itu hanya terkekeh. _Geisha_ terkenal? Yamasaki Jaejoong?

"Oh, paman, siapa namamu? Kau tetap harus mentraktirku, karena yang ini…" Kuro mengangkat ayam madunya, "Jaejoong_-sama_ yang membelikannya."

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingin rugi yah, bocah." Dia berdecak dan mengulurkan tangan pada Kuro.

"Yunho. Namaku Jung Yunho, paman tampan dari Korea." Katanya bangga menyalami tangan kecil Kuro.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author POV.**

Jaejoong membuka pintu kayu perlahan dan masuk ke dalam pekarangan yang sudah lama tidak dia kunjungi. Rumah kecil yang nyaman. Tak ada yang menyangka jika seorang jenderal ternamalah yang mendiaminya. Yoochun menempati rumah itu sendirian karena dia tidak terlalu nyaman hidup bersama orang tua dan saudara – saudaranya dan karena Yoochun sering sekali mendapat tugas luar, rumah itu tampak tak terurus.

Jaejoong tentu saja sudah menawarkan untuk mengurusnya selama kepergian Yoochun tapi, pria itu menolak dan mengatakan jika dia senang dengan keadaan rumahnya yang berdebu. Lebih alami ketika dia pulang.

Pemikiran Yoochun memang tak pernah Jaejoong mengerti.

"Yoochun_-sama_." Panggil Jaejoong, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Jaejoong menarik nafas, dia melepas _geta_nya [sandal berhak dari kayu] dan berjalan masuk.

Sepi sekali.

"Kau mencariku?"

"Ah!" pekik Jaejoong ketika Yoochun mendorong pelan bahunya dari belakang.

"Yoochun_-sama_ anda mengagetkan saya." Jaejoong memegang dadanya, dentuman jantungnya bertalu cepat. Dia menghirup nafas. Mengatur dan menunggu detak jantungya memelan.

Yoochun tersenyum. Dia mengelus wajah Jaejoong perlahan.

"Hai, aku pulang. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Jaejoong." Sapanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Yoochun_-sama_. Saya kira anda tidak ada dirumah. Tolong jangan mengagetkan saya lagi. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Protes Jaejoong, Yoochun tertawa dan berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah, apa itu?" seru Yoochun melihat sesuatu yang dibawa Jaejoong.

"Oh, saya membelikan anda ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang Yoochun_-sama_." Jelas Jaejoong menyerahkan gulali pada Yoochun. Yoochun menerimanya dan langsung membukanya dengan semangat.

"Kau selalu tahu dan hafal kesukaanku." Puji Yoochun, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Dia berjalan ke dapur menaruh bawaannya dan kembali menghampiri Yoochun yang duduk di ruang teh menikmati gulali seperti anak kecil.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan duduk disamping Yoochun. "Anda… tidak pulang kerumah orang tua anda Yoochun_-sama_? Apa mereka tahu kalau anda sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong berhati – hati dengan nada suaranya.

Yoochun berhenti memakan gulalinya dan menatap kosong ke cangkir yang sedang dituangkan Jaejoong.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau mau aku pergi kesana dan menemui istriku yang tidak tahu diri itu?" ucap Yoochun dengan penuh penekanan.

Jaejoong menghentikan gerak tangannya. Dia menunduk.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan Jaejoong. Aku tidak suka tempat itu. Apa kau lupa?"

"Maaf Yoochun_-sama_. Saya tidak bermaksud…"

Suasana kembali menghening.

"Aku lapar." Celetuk Yoochun, Jaejoong mendongak dan melihat Yoochun tersenyum.

Suasana diantara mereka kembali menghangat.

"Baiklah Yoochun_-sama_. Akan saya siapkan."

"Ah, tunggu, tambahkan satu porsi. Ada sahabatku yang akan berkunjung dari Korea. Dia akan menginap di sini selama penelitiannya,"

"Sahabat? Kalau dia menginap di sini, apa anda akan menemaninya?"

Yoochun mengangguk, "ya, aku akan menemaninya. Aku mendapat cuti dan akan menetap di sini untuk beberapa bulan." Jelasnya sumringah.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Akhirnya anda diizinkan cuti Yoochun_-sama_. Tunggulah, saya akan menyiapkan makanan dan mengatur kamar untuk sahabat anda."

Jaejoong menyiapkan seluruh makanan itu di atas meja, dan mengagumi hasil masakkannya sendiri.

Jaejoong melihat ke sekeliling, sementara menunggu Yoochun selesai mandi, dia menghabiskan waktunya berdiri di ambang balkon yang langsung menuju ke pemandangan bukit-bukit indah berjejeran. Langit sudah mulai sore, suasana yang sangat tentram dan nyaman ditambah hembusan angin yang tak malu menyapu wajahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

Beginikah rasanya hidup? Apakah ini hidupnya? Inikah hidup yang diinginkannya? Entahlah, mungkin sekarang bisa disebut dengan hidup, dia sempat teringat ucapan _okaa-san_nya dulu yang memungutnya dan melimpahkannya hutang sangat banyak demi membiayainya menjadi seorang _geisha_.

_Geisha tidak boleh bersedih ataupun menangis meski hatinya menjerit. Geisha tidak boleh memberi atau menerima cinta meski hatinya berkata jika dia mencintainya. Geisha tidak boleh terlihat emosional meski hatinya bertindak. Dan geisha... karya terindah dari budaya untuk dihargai, bukan untuk dijadikan perhiasan pria._

Jaejoong menarik nafas berat.

Dia tidak pernah melupakan pesan itu. Kalimat – kalimat _okaa-san_nya selalu terngiang dan membuat dia bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak menggunakan perasaannya.

Dia tidak boleh bersedih. Tidak boleh menangis.

Dia adalah _geisha_. Karya budaya Jepang yang dihargai.

Tapi, sedikit saja. Ketika dia bersama Yoochun, dia ingin mengecap sedikit saja rasa nyaman dan beristirahat sejenak menenangkan pikiran.

Yoochun satu – satunya tempat dia bersandar. Tempat dia bisa merasakan kedamaian dari kerasnya kehidupanya sebagai _geisha_.

_TOK TOK TOK TOK_

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, mendengar ketukan di pintu kayu depan rumah _danna_nya, mungkinkah itu sahabat yang dimaksud Yoochun?

Dengan cepat dia berjalan ke depan, memakai _geta_nya dan perlahan menelusuri jalan setapak, ketukan itu terus terdengar, sampai akhirnya dia sampai dan meraih gagang pintu kemudian membukanya.

Dia melihat sosok pria memunggunginya. Rambut coklat, sebuah tas besar tergeletak di tanah, dan mantel coklat selutut yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Permisi, tuan."

Pria itu berbalik ketika suara lembut menyapanya.

_Deg._

Saat itu juga rasanya waktu berhenti berputar di sekitar pria itu.

Sunyi, indera pendengarnya mati rasa. Pria itu terpaku ketika melihat sosok yang membuatnya tertegun, keindahan yang membuat dunianya seakan goyah, begitu juga jantungnya yang sejenak beriak, kemudian diganti dengan dentuman yang menyesakkan dadanya.

_Deg._

"Maaf, anda siapa? Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Jaejoong, pria itu menarik nafas.

"A-aku…"

"Siapa Jaejoong —OH, YUNHO!" teriak Yoochun dan langsung menghambur ke depan pintu. Jaejoong yang melihat _danna_nya berlari segera menyingkir dan menunduk.

"Yunho, ya Tuhan! Ini benar kau? Untunglah kau tidak tersesat." Pekik Yoochun memeluk Yunho. Yunho melirik sebentar ke arah wanita yang kini bersembunyi dibalik punggung Yoochun kemudian dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

"Ada bocah kecil yang membantuku menemukan tempat ini." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Hahahaha. Baguslah." tukas Yoochun sembari melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kau sungguh tidak berubah." Tambahnya mengamati Yunho dari kelapa hingga kaki.

"Kau juga… Kau tetap tidak bisa setampan diriku." Ledek Yunho.

"HEI!"

Yoochun memukul lengan Yunho dengan kasar, Yunho hanya tertawa dan matanya kembali menatap sosok Jaejoong. Yoochun yang mengikuti arah pandang Yunho sigap merangkul Jaejoong.

"Oh, perkenalkan, dia Yamasaki Jaejoong, _geisha_ paling terkenal didistrik ini, Ouch" Yoochun mendapat cubitan ringan di lengannya dari Jaejoong, "dan aku cukup beruntung menjadi _danna_nya. Lalu Jaejoong, dia Jung Yunho sahabat baikku dari Korea."

Yunho yang melihat sosok Jaejoong kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun.

_'Cukup beruntung menjadi dannanya' _pikir Yunho mengulang perkataan Yoochun.

"Saya Yamasaki Jaejoong, Akhirnya saya bisa bertemu dengan anda Jung_-sama_" Ucap Jaejoong membungkukkan badan dan Yunho melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tolong jangan terlalu formal denganku Yamasaki-san. Anggap saja kita sahabat lama, bagaimana? Kau boleh memanggilku Yunho dan aku memanggilmu Jaejoong?" Pinta Yunho. Jaejoong memandang Yoochun terlebih dahulu dan kemudian mengangguk menyetujui usulan pria Korea tersebut saat Yoochun mengangguk padanya.

"Ayo, Kita masuk. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Selama menikmati makan, mata Yunho tak mampu mengelak untuk mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejoong. Dia tidak bisa mencegah untuk melihat sosok Jaejoong yang setia menemani mereka makan, menawarkan hidangan, menuangkan minuman dan berbicara pada Yoochun.

Dia tidak bisa fokus dengan makanannya.

Bagaimana tidak. Jantungnya sama sekali tidak mau diam. Berdetak dengan ritme tidak biasa.

Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Jadi, kau ingin melakukan penelitian apa, tuan Jenius?" tanya Yoochun, Yunho membelalakkan matanya.

"Tuan Jenius?" decaknya, Yoochun tertawa. "Tentang ekologi kebudayaan, dan tentang rencana sebelumnya, maaf Yoochun, aku tidak jadi menginap di sini. Orangtuaku telah menyediakan tempat bahkan mengirim paman Han sekaligus. Ohh… Hilanglah sudah kebebasan yang baru kukecap sehari ini. " Yunho mengeluh. Dari nada suaranya dia terdengar sangat jengkel akan keputusan orang tuanya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan kamar tamu untukmu. Tapi, tidak apa - apa, aku pasti mengunjungimu. Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama – sama."

"Kau memang sahabat terbaik Yoochun. Aku rasanya ingin menangis."

"Kau mulai lagi Yunho."

Dan mereka tertawa. Kembali berbincang. Yunho dengan bersemangat menceritakan kondisi negaranya. Dia merayu – rayu Yoochun agar sesekali berkunjung ke Korea. Yoochun hanya menimpalinya dengan mengatakan suatu saat dia akan pergi jika dia memiliki kesempatan.

Dua sahabat itu larut dalam kenangan mereka namun, Yunho tetap mencuri pandang ke sosok Jaejoong yang mengamati mereka. Kadang bahkan mereka bertukar senyum jika tak sengaja pandangan Yunho tersambut oleh mata Jaejoong.

Hatinya terus menerus berdetak tidak normal saat itu.

Jaejoong membereskan semua peralatan makan begitu Yoochun dan Yunho selesai menghabiskan seluruh makanan. Wanita itu buru – buru memberesinya karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Tatapan Yunho. Tatapan pria itu begitu menusuk.

"Kau tinggal di sini?"

Jaejoong terkejut, dia memegang dadanya dan menarik nafas. "Yunho_-sama_ anda mengagetkan saya." Kata Jaejoong dan kembali membereskan peralatan makan.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Tuntut Yunho.

"Saya tidak tinggal di sini Yunho_-sama_. Saya tinggal di _Okiya_."

"Yoochun _danna_mu? Sama seperti suamimu? Jadi kau istri kedua Yoochun?"

"Yoochun_-sama_ bukan suami saya, dia _danna_ saya, Yunho_-sama_."

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu ada bedanya…"

"Apa?"

Jaejoong hanya diam, dia tidak mau menjawab dan tidak ada yang perlu dijawab, apa lagi harus dijelaskan.

Yunho diam saja memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan urusannya, dia hanya memperhatikan sosok Jaejoong dengan seksama dan diam-diam bibirnya tersenyum.

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu."

Jaejoong menoleh dan terpaku akan ucapan Yunho.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membelikanku ayam madu tadi siang." Yunho semakin mendekat "Aku benar – benar ingin bertemu langsung dan mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Jaejoong" Yunho menyeringai.

_Deg_

_Deg_

Berdetak dan berirama dengan merdu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedikit demi sedikit memojokkannya. Tangannya mengepal pada sebuah kain kasa yang tak sengaja terselip ditangan.

Yunho dengan senyum yang kelihatan manis seketika mengubah ekspresinya menjadi geli. Dia memegang perut dan kemudian tertawa pelan. Wajah takut Jaejoong membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Maaf Jaejoong_-san_. Aku hanya bercanda. Hahaha, ekspresimu lucu sekali." Yunho membungkuk dalam kepada Jaejoong yang kelihatan merasa diremehkan.

"Sekali lagi maaf, aku benar – benar hanya bercanda," lanjutnya menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Jaejoong yang mengerut takut. Dia jadi merasa benar – benar keterlaluan sekarang.

"Tidak apa – apa Yunho_-sama_, kelihatannya saya yang terlalu berlebihan." Jaejoong membungkuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yunho. Kemudian menarik diri memberi alasan jika dia masih harus membersihkan beberapa alat makan yang tidak sempat dia selesaikan. Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

Yunho menatap punggung wanita berkimono biru bercorak bunga sakura berwarna pink itu dengan nanar.

"Kendalikan dirimu Yunho. Dia milik sahabatmu." gumamnya pelan.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Yunho kembali meremas kemeja yang dia pakai.

Aneh… Perasaan yang aneh. Hanya mengenal sosok punggungnya pertama kali hatinya sudah menjerit dan berteriak. Ingin mengenal lebih jauh. Dan ketika mata ini membiaskan siluet wajahnya. Jiwanya mendesak. Memaksa. Membisik pada indera pendengaran Yunho.

_'Hatimu sudah tercuri olehnya'_

Bulan berganti dengan cepat dan tak terasa Yunho sudah menghabiskan waktu di Jepang hampir 4 bulan.

Penelitian tentang kebudayaan ekologi yang sedang dia kerjakan pun berjalan dengan baik, dan sudah mulai hampir pada titik penyelesaian.

Yunho duduk pada sebuah kursi antik dengan sebuah kuas di tangan kanan. Di depan wajahnya terdapat kanvas besar. Tangan kiri memegang wadah yang berisikan bermacam – macam cat warna. Tangannya terangkat mendaratkan sebuah garis pada kanvas. Sentuhan akhir berwarna biru. Sama persis dengan kimono Jaejoong yang dia lihat.

Matanya terpejam. Membayangkan dan mengenang kembali, mengingat semua aspek dari pahatan Tuhan, seorang wanita tercantik yang dia kenal. Dimulai dari ujung kaki yang tertutup dengan _tabi_ [kaos kaki]. Telapak tangannya yang terulur, memamerkan kelima jari mungil dan indah. Bibirnya yang ranum merah muda. Matanya yang demi apa, menusuk! Menenggelamkan perasaan Yunho pada sebuah rasa yang dia sendiri tidak bisa jelaskan. Terpenjara di mata cantik itu. Tidak bisa terlepas. Tidak bisa bebas.

_Hati ini telah pergi mencari tempatnya berarti_

_Hati ini telah berlari dariku dimana dia bisa berguna_

_Menyembunyikan dirinya dariku sebagai penguasa._

_Tidak lagi ingin menjadi seluruh hidupku_

_Hati ini memilih terbagi. Memilih memisahkan diri_

_Berada di separuh jiwaku, berada di separuh jiwamu_

Mata Yunho terbuka melihat karya lukis yang baru saja dia selesaikan. Yunho meletakkan kuas di antara balok kanvas dan menyimpan wadah yang berisikan cat. Berdiri sebentar, merenggangkan otot – otot persendian tubuhnya yang mulai kaku. Terlalu lama mendudukkan diri.

"Uggh…." Tangan Yunho terjulur keatas dengan saling mengait. Melihat ke depan pada sebuah telaga yang berisikan banyak ganggang. Dia menghirup udara yang lewat, angin membelai sekujur tubuhnya dengan lembut dan manis. Wangi yang segar. Aroma rumput yang menyeruak tajam, sangat menyenangkan.

Dia menengok kembali pada objek lukisannya. Tertawa kecil. Mengingat dia hanya bertemu dengan Jaejoong beberapa kali selama 4 bulan ini, -itupun dengan adanya Yoochun yang selalu lebih banyak berbicara dengannya- dan hampir tiap detik dimulai sejak pertemuan pertama, dia tidak bisa tidak mengingat sosok _geisha_ itu dalam pikirannya.

"Ehm…." Deham seseorang, Yunho membalikkan tubuh, menatap seorang pria tua nan tegas dengan balutan jas formal yang membungkuk kepadanya.

Yunho berdecak tidak senang. "Jangan membungkuk kepadaku paman Han."

Pria tua itu berjalan dengan langkah yang pelan. Mendekat ke arah Yunho yang memilih kembali duduk dan melihat lukisan.

"Saya harus melakukan itu Pang–"

Han terdiam ketika sadar tatapan Yunho yang begitu memelas padanya. Pria tampan itu menunduk menatap kakinya.

"Jangan membawa gelar paman Han, kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya."

"Maafkan saya, tapi itu sudah menjadi aturan kerajaan." Jelasnya mengabaikan keengganan Yunho yang terlihat jelas tidak suka dengan cara pemikiran lelaki tua itu.

"Tapi kita sedang berdua saja paman. Jadi jangan terlalu formal!" Mohonnya.

Lelaki tua itu hanya diam dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sebenarnya maksud saya kesini ingin mengingatkan anda untuk kembali menjadi diri anda sendiri. Inoue _Hime_ [putri] tengah menunggu anda di ruang tamu. Dia Ingin menyapa anda." Han menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan panjang yang membuat Yunho kembali memasang wajah memelas.

"Apa aku harus mengenakannya?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja."

"Tidak bisakah dengan pakaian yang kukenakan sekarang?"

"Inoue_ hime_ datang untuk bertemu dengan anda. Dia datang dengan membawa gelar kebangsawanannya sebagai seorang Putri dari negara Jepang. Apa pantas anda mengenakan pakaian seperti ini untuk menemuinya sebagai _Hwangsason_ [Pangeran Pewaris Imperial Korea]?" Tegasnya sembari melirik kimono _kinagashi_ yang tengah di kenakan oleh Yunho.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas berat dengan tangan yang terulur. Han menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut dan melangkah mundur diikuti oleh Yunho yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang di mana dia bisa berganti baju.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menang darimu paman."

Seorang wanita cantik dengan kimono _Homongi_ dengan lambang kerajaan di belakang dan depannya duduk dengan anggun menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang sejak 30 menit lalu dia tunggu. Dia meremas kedua tangan yang terhampar di atas pahanya. Sesekali memeriksa tatatan rambut dan kimono yang dia pakai.

_Kreek._

Pintu geser terbuka, wanita cantik dan muda itu mendongak, berdiri dengan anggun padahal tengah memakai kimono yang telah melilit tubuhnya. Seorang pria tua mengenakan jas formal membalasnya dengan membungkuk rendah. Di belakang pria itu tengah berdiri seorang pemuda dengan balutan pakaian beludru hitam, dengan kancing yang terbuat dari emas serta kerah yang menjulang hingga setengah lehernya. Beberapa lambang tersemat di kedua lengan pakaiannya. Lambang yang hanya di miliki seorang _Hwangsason_ [Pangeran Pewaris Imperial Korea]. Dengan wajah yang tegas namun tidak menghilangkan kesan ramahnya, Jung Yunho membungkuk rendah kepada wanita yang tiba – tiba menyembunyikan wajah dengan lengan kimononya. Ada semburat merah yang tidak berhasil Sayuki hilangkan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_. Inoue Sayuki _imnida_." Wanita cantik itu kembali membungkuk dengan pelan sembari memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa Korea. Yunho terperangah dan menjawabnya dengan bahasa yang sama.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_. Lee Yunho _imnida_," ucapnya, "silahkan duduk." Yunho mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

Wanita itu mendongak.

_Cesss. _

Hatinya bagai disiram air dingin dari sebuah telaga. Senyum yang tergambar dari pria di depannya berhasil membuat debaran jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Sayuki mengeratkan tangannya pada kimono di depan dadanya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menetralkan perasaan yang telah diporak – porandakan pangeran tampan dari Korea yang tengah menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, pangeran Jung."

Hening ketika kedua pasangan pangeran dan putri berbeda negara itu saling berhadapan. Yunho merasa lelah. Lagi dan lagi berhadapan dengan seorang putri. Bukan dia membencinya. Hanya saja, raja dan ratu yang berada di istana _Geyonggi_ akan menanyai tentang semua putri yang bertemu dengannya. Meminta pendapatnya dan bla – bla kemudian menyuruhnya untuk segera meminang mereka.

Ya, mungkin dulu dia akan menolak dan mengatakan tidak ada yang menarik hatinya. Tapi kini? Ada seorang wanita cantik yang telah mencuri hatinya, memenjarakan jiwanya pada bola matanya. Jaejoong. Seorang wanita yang sempurna, wanita yang memikat. Seuntai senyum tersemat di bibir Yunho, ketika nama Jaejoong telah melewati pikirannya. Demi apapun. Hatinya selalu terasa hangat.

Apa ini cinta?

Seorang pangeran Jung pada akhirnya menempatkan hatinya pada seorang wanita?

Yunho menggeleng dan mengeluarkan semua pikirannya. Dia kembali melihat Sayuki.

"Kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanya Yunho.

Sayuki mendongak dan ketika menatap wajah tampan itu yang tersenyum, kembali menunduk, gelagapan dan gugup. Lagi - lagi jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Tolong siapa saja. Adakah yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan seseorang yang telah melihat senyuman Yunho? Adakah yang bisa menjabarkan bagaimana terporak – porandakan hati ketika Yunho dengan wajah teduhnya tersenyum memamerkan bibirnya yang melengkung indah?

Hati akan serasa mencelos. Hati akan serasa diterbangkan sampai ke langit tertinggi dunia dan jatuh hingga ke dasar bumi. Begitu tidak bisa dijabarkan. Ribuan kamus pun yang ditelaah tidak akan ada yang bisa menggambarkan arti senyumannya.

_Wajahmu yang teduh membuat dunia yang gersang menjadi penuh dengan kesejukkan_

_Matamu yang tersenyum membuat dunia yang kelam menjadi penuh dengan kesenangan_

_Bibirmu yang sempurna merekah membuat dunia penuh kesedihan menjadi dunia penuh kebahagiaan_

_Tak ada kata yang bisa menjabarkanmu_

_Tak ada kalimat yang bisa mendeskripsikanmu_

_Hingga hati ini terkulai lemah mencari satu kata dan satu kalimat_

_Hanya demi untuk memujamu _

"Ya, saya bisa sedikit – sedikit Pangeran Jung." Sahutnya malu – malu, masih dengan tangan yang tergenggam di dada.

"Bisakah kita hanya memanggil nama biasa. Tiada embel apapun?" pinta Yunho, dia mengambil sebuah cangkir yang sudah dituangkan dengan teh dan ditaburi potongan bunga sakura. Yunho menghirup aroma yang terhembus sebelum meminumnya.

Wanita itu tidak berani mendongak. Dia tetap menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Panggil saja aku dengan Yunho." Lanjutnya ketika wanita itu hanya memainkan jari – jarinya di atas paha.

Sayuki berpikir sejenak. Dia cukup lama berpikir. Masih ada rasa malu sebenarnya, tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk menerimanya.

"Baiklah, kalau seperti itu anda bisa memanggil saya Sayuki." Sayuki masih menunduk dan Yunho hanya mengangguk dan lagi – lagi mereka kehabisan tema pembicaraan.

"Yunho_-sama_"

"Ya?"

"Saya dengar anda kesini karena sedang belajar ekologi Jepang?"

"Yah, ada proyek dari universitas yang harus kukerjakan dan aku memilih Jepang. Aku tertarik dengan perbedaan budaya kita yang mirip tapi tidak sama. Hahaha." Yunho tertawa sekedarnya. Lucu mendengar kalimat yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia jadi ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Sayuki_–san_. Apakah di sini banyak _geisha_?"

_DEG._

Sayuki terdiam. Apa Yunho termasuk pria yang suka berhura - hura? Senang bermain dengan wanita – wanita penghibur?

"Jangan salah paham Yuki_–san_. Kau tahu bahwa aku sedang belajar perbedaan budaya kita. Di negaraku juga terdapat _Gisaeng_. Aku penasaran apa perbedaan dari keduanya." Yunho menerangkan ketika wanita itu hanya diam kaku dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Sayuki tersenyum lega.

"Di Distrik _Gion_ ini. Ada beberapa _okiya_ yang memiliki _geisha_ termuka. Tapi dari kesemuanya hanya satu yang paling di hormati dan di kagumi."

_Deg._

_Deg._

Yunho menanti…

"Yamasaki Jaejoong. Dia adalah _geisha_ nomor satu yang paling disanjung dan dimuliakan. Wanita ramah namun terkesan tidak bisa dijangkau. Baik hati namun kadang terlihat sukar, wanita cantik dengan paras yang sempurna. Saya saja yang seorang wanita sangat kagum kepadanya, Yunho_–sama_."

Ada apa dengan hati Yunho. Kenapa seperti dirinya saja yang dipuja oleh wanita ini. Kenapa dia yang merasa senang dan bahagia ketika bibir Sayuki yang mungil mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat pujian untuk Jaejoong?

Bibirnya seketika membentuk sebuah senyuman. Hatinya berlonjak senang. Tidak salahkan dia? Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya karena jatuh cinta pada seorang Yamasaki Jaejoong? Semua pria pasti bertekuk lutut kepadanya, bahkan seorang wanita pun kagum padanya.

Wanita terindah. Wanita yang berhasil merebut hati seorang Jung Yunho.

"Tidak salah." Yunho berbisik pelan.

"Eoh, anda mengatakan sesuatu Yunho_-sama_?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tengah rumah kecil Yoochun. Yunho dan Yoochun bermain _Go_ [catur jepang].

Jaejoong duduk di samping Yoochun dan siap memberikan saran – saran jika Yoochun memintanya.

"Kau curang." Protes Yunho ketika Yoochun kembali meminta saran Jaejoong.

"Curang? Bagian mananya yang curang?"

"Kau selalu bertanya pada Jaejoong. Itu tidak boleh. Kau harus menggunakan otakmu sendiri."

Yoochun terkekeh. "Kau terlalu serius. Ini bukan pertandingan resmi, Yunho. Kekekekeke."

"Kau memang licik, Kimura."

"Kita harus menggunakan segala cara untuk menang, Jung."

Yunho menepuk keningnya, "Aku lupa. Aku berhadapan dengan jenderal. Keinginan menangmu pasti mengerikan."

"Aku senang akhirnya kau ingat berhadapan dengan siapa." Yoochun mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kalian ingin cemilan?" Tanya Jaejoong di sela-sela argumentasI mereka.

"Cemilan? Boleh." Jawab Yoochun.

Jaejoong berdiri dan Yunho melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau mau melarikan diri, Yunho?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

"Ah~~ Cepatlah."

Jaejoong berjalan di depan Yunho dengan anggun. Mata Yunho memandang punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut. Rasa kagum yang melimpah ruah. Tak terbendung lagi dan semakin berkali lipat menambah volume rasa sukanya.

Jaejoong. Tidak hanya cantik. Wanita itu sangat pintar.

Bertambah alasan bagi Yunho untuk menyukainya. Dia sudah terjerat lekat. Terikat kuat pada tiang dan memenjarakannya untuk mulai memiliki rasa obsesi pada Jaejoong.

"Kau membuat apa Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah~ anda mengagetkan saya." Pekik Jaejoong kaget.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku berbakat selalu mengagetkanmu." Yunho mengusap belakang lehernya sendiri.

"Anda dan Yoochun_-sama_ memang mirip. Suka mengagetkan orang lain." Gelak Jaejoong dan menata mangkuk berisi permen asam manis diatas nampan.

"Mirip? Hahahahaha. Tapi aku pasti lebih tampan darinya."

"YAH…. AKU MENDENGARMU JUNG YUNHO." Teriak Yoochun dari ruang tengah.

Yunho semakin tertawa keras dan Jaejoong menutupi bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Maaf Yoochun, tapi itu fakta." Imbuh Yunho semakin tertawa geli.

Dan kemudian tawa Jaejoong terlihat jelas. Wanita itu memegangi perutnya. Jaejoong tertawa lepas. Wajahnya tak lagi tertutupi lengan kimononya.

Cantik.

Yunho kembali terpukau.

Tawanya sudah teredam oleh kebisuan dalam. Matanya terkunci untuk melihat Jaejoong. Tidak melewatkan sedikitpun perubahan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip.

Entah apapun yang Jaejoong lakukan, akan selalu memesona Yunho.

Setiap hari, setiap waktu selalu ada sesuatu yang baru yang akan menambah rentetan alasan Yunho mengaguminya.

Tawa Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu kau cantik, tapi aku baru tahu jika kau akan semakin terlihat cantik saat tertawa lepas seperti itu." Gumam Yunho tanpa sadar.

"Eoh?"

"Jangan menutupi tawamu lagi Jaejoong. Kau terlihat sangat cantik jika tertawa seperti itu. Begitu lepas dan bebas."

Yunho melengkungkan bibirnya membuat senyum paling indah yang pernah Jaejoong lihat. Senyum tulus. Rasa jujurnya tersampaikan. Perkataan Yunho bukan hanya sekedar rayuan murahan untuk mengambil hatinya. Pria itu, semua perkataannya, semua kata yang keluar dari bibirnya pasti sebuah perasaan tulus dan murni.

Jaejoong membalas senyum Yunho dan mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak cepat.

Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Menghangatkannya.

"Y-Yunho_-sama_."

"Sering – seringlah tertawa Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho dan berbalik menuju ruang lain yang menjadi tujuan utamanya atau hanya sekedar alasannya untuk mengikuti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dan menggigit bibirnya.

Kehangatan tangan Yunho yang menyapu pipinya masih terasa. Jaejoong merabanya. Mengelusnya. Jejak Yunho masih ada.

Ini tidak bisa.

Ini tidak boleh.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini dia seperti tertarik pada gravitasi Yunho yang selalu memujinya.

Pria itu memperlakukannya berbeda.

Yunho berbeda. Dia tidak sama.

Pria lain biasanya selalu memandangnya dengan nafsu, namun Yunho… Pria itu selalu memandanginya dengan kepolosan dan ketulusan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Yunho memujanya.

Jaejoong sadar itu.

"Tidak boleh."

Jaejoong membawa nampan dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Yoochun, sedang Yunho…. Pria itu masih bergelut dengan hatinya di dalam kamar mandi.

Yunho mencuci tangannya kasar dan berkali – kali menghembuskan nafas dan saat dia yakin dirinya sudah kembali seperti biasa, Yunho keluar dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang paling dia benci. Yoochun mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan mesra.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

Ada rasa ngilu.

Rasa tertusuk sembilu.

Dan Yunho mengabaikannya. Dengan kedua telunjuk tangan kanan dan kirinya dia menarik sudut – sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum kemudian melangkah mendekati Yoochun.

_Masih bisa dia tahan._

_Masih bisa dia kontrol._

Yunho melambai di depan pintu rumah Yoochun.

Jaejoong membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Hati – hati Yunho." Ucap Yoochun.

"Aku tahu. Aku bukan bocah atau wanita."

Yoochun menyeringai. "Aku tahu. Tapi yah, kau tahu. Kau buta arah."

"Ck, kau selalu meremehkanku."

Lambaian terakhir. Yunho mengangguk ke arah Jaejoong dan wanita itu tersentak. Sepertinya Jaejoong melamun hingga tidak sadar akan keadaan sekitarnya.

Buru – buru Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan mengabaikan tatapan Yunho.

Pria itu hanya mendesah ringan dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat dan tidak menyadari tatapan Jaejoong yang melihat punggungnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Tidak boleh.

Tidak boleh.

Jaejoong mendekap tubuhnya, sendiri. Dia harus mengelak. Tidak boleh terbawa arus.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Eoh? Ya. Udara semakin terasa dingin."

Yoochun mengusap kedua lengan Jaejoong dan meraih jemari tangannya, dia menjalin jemari mereka menjadi satu kemudian tersenyum lembut membawa tangan mereka mendekati bibirnya. Yoochun kemudian meniupkan nafasnya yang hangat ke jari-jari mungil Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu… kekekekekke."

Jaejoong terkekeh.

Cukup Yoochun saja. Dia tidak boleh membuka hati untuk orang lain. Perasaannya tidak boleh lebih dari ini.

Jaejoong menghindari Yunho.

Kesibukannya menjadi alasan utama untuk mengelak menemani Yoochun ketika Yunho bersamanya.

Pelelangan _mizuage_ _geisha_ asuhannya. Jaejoong menyibukkan diri untuk menyiapkannya.

"Dia pasti sama mempesonanya sepertimu." Ucap Yoochun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Tenanglah."

"Maaf Yoochun_-sama_. Saya hanya merasa khawatir,"

"Kau berhak khawatir. Dia _geisha_ didikanmu. Bahkan kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikmu."

"Ya. Miyuki…"

Percakapan mereka terpotong. Begitu gemerlap lampu tiba – tiba menghiasi ruangan. Di tengah panggung, seorang _geisha_ disoroti oleh seluruh pasang mata. Mereka semua menanti pertunjukkan yang digelar hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun. Pelelangan _mizuage_ seorang _geisha_.

Jaejoong mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedikit terselimuti keangkuhan begitu terdengar suara kekaguman.

Semua akan baik – baik saja dan seperti prediksinya Miyuki mendapatkan pelelangan yang besar malam itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas.

"Lihat, semua sempurna."

"Anda benar Yoochun_-sama_."

"Dididik olehmu, hasilnya memang seperti yang diprediksikan."

Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara Yunho, pria tampan itu berdiri dibelakang mereka. Yunho menarik kursi disamping Yoochun kemudian mendudukinya. Jaejoong menunduk dan mengatur nafas.

"Kau terlambat Yunho." Seru Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho.

"Maaf, ibuku mengajakku berbicara lama sekali. Telingaku sampai panas." Candanya.

"Ah~ apa ibumu sang ratu Korea sudah merindukan pangeran kecilnya. Pangeran Jung Yunho…"

"Kimura Yoochun!" Pekik Yunho menutup mulut Yoochun kasar. "Sudah kubilang jangan membahas masalah itu!"

"Ups. Maaf Yunho…" Yoochun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah sarat penyesalan. "Aku keceplosan."

Kalang kabut. Yunho melihat sekitarnya. Untunglah tak seorangpun yang memperhatikan mereka karena terlalu fokus menikmati acara.

Sahabatnya memang tidak bisa menjaga mulut. Sudah dia ingatkan agar Yoochun jangan sampai membongkar identitas aslinya yang menyamar di Jepang sebagai warga biasa.

Hanya Yoochun dan beberapa orang saja dari kerajaan Jepang yang tahu mengenai dirinya.

"Apa anda pangeran Jung yang diperbincangkan?" Jaejoong menyela. "Saya mendengar kabar beberapa bulan lalu jika pangeran Korea berkunjung ke Jepang, tapi itu tidak mungkin anda, bukan, Yunho_-sama_?"

Yunho mendesah dan Yoochun menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Yoochun_-sama_…" Kini Jaejoong mengalihkan pertanyaannya ke Yoochun.

"Jaejoong, perkenalkan…" Yoochun dengan wajah yang semakin merasa bersalah menepuk bahu Yunho yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. "Sahabat baikku dari Korea. Jung Yunho. Pangeran Jung Yunho. Dia Seorang _Hwangsason_."

Yunho menggeram.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali dan kemudian kesadaran menohoknya. Jaejoong berdiri cepat dan membungkuk pada Yunho.

"Maafkan saya pangeran Jung. Maaf selama ini saya memperlakukan anda tidak semestinya."

Kata yang begitu sopan.

Permintaan maaf yang tidak diperlukan.

_Pangeran Jung._

Rasanya begitu sakit mendengar seruan itu keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Nada suaranya pun berbeda. Rasa hormat. Perbedaan jarak itu semakin jelas, bertambah luas, menyiksa Yunho, memberi batas yang jauh.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sedih.

"Tolong jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Tolong bersikap seperti biasanya."

Yunho sudah cukup merasa sakit beberapa minggu ini karena Jaejoong tidak pernah hadir di pertemuannya bersama Yoochun, walau dia mengerti Jaejoong tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pelelangan anak didiknya tetap saja ada rasa terabaikan atau sedikit dihindari.

Setiap Yunho datang dan Jaejoong berada di kediaman Yoochun, hanya berselang beberapa menit wanita itu akan mengundurkan diri kembali ke _okiya_ atau kerumah minum teh.

Yunho tidak ingin berpikir buruk.

Kesepian dan rasa sedihnya dia abaikan. Jaejoong memiliki alasan. Jaejoong bukan menghindarinya.

"Tolong jangan bersikap formal dan tolong jangan mengacuhkanku." Bisik Yunho yang tak tertangkap oleh Jaejoong maupun Yoochun.

"Tolong jangan berubah, aku tetap Jung Yunho."

**Bersambung **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author POV**

"Aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau mau bersikap seperti biasa di sekitarku. Rasanya sungguh risih begitu orang-orang merubah sikapnya begitu tahu siapa aku."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Pangeran Jung."

Yunho meringis mendengar panggilan baru dari Jaejoong untuknya. Walau wanita itu memperlakukannya seperti biasa tapi Jaejoong menolak untuk memanggil Yunho dengan meninggalkan gelarnya. Alhasil sekarang di seluruh distrik tahu siapa lelaki yang selama ini berada di sekitar mereka.

"Tapi itu berarti untukku," Yunho menarik nafas. "Aku lelah diperlakukan berbeda. Aku beruntung bertemu Yoochun. Dia satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki. Walau kami terpisah jarak, tapi kami tetap saling menghubungi."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi penuturan Yunho.

Setelah tahu siapa Yunho. Jaejoong semakin membuat batas dalam dirinya.

Status sosial Yunho berhasil menghilangkan harapan kosong yang Jaejoong mati-matian ingin membunuhnya. Dia tidak perlu menghindar. Tidak perlu lagi mengabaikan Yunho karena sekarang alasan untuk menghilangkan perasaannya begitu besar.

Yunho tak bisa dia jangkau.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan merasa lega dengan pemikirannya.

Sekarang dia hanya perlu mempertahankan kekerasan tekadnya untuk tidak menerima siapapun mendiami hatinya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu,"

Yoochun dari dapur menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk sampingnya.

"Kau lama sekali Yoochun."

"Maaf. Perutku sakit sekali."

"Ck, jadi apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun menggeleng. "Bisakah kau pergi terlebih dahulu kerumah minum teh, aku dan Jaejoong akan menyusul."

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Jaejoong. Kau tahu ini malam terakhirku. Ada yang ingin kulakukan bersamanya."

Tertohok.

Yunho membeku.

Nafasnya berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak begitu lamban dan kemudian bertalu cepat.

"Ugh…" Yunho menekan dadanya. Ada rasa sesak yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Yunho?"

"Y-ya…" Yunho menunduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang."

Begitu saja. Dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar.

Dengan kaki yang begitu berat dan bahu yang tertekan, Yunho berjalan gontai. Dia mati-matian mencari udara untuk dia hirup.

Rasanya begitu sesak.

Lehernya tercekik.

Apa yang ingin Yoochun lakukan dengan Jaejoong?

Dengan hanya membayangkannya, air mata Yunho menetes begitu saja. Pria tampan itu melangkah terhuyung. Menopang tubuh dengan bersandar pada dinding jalan.

Tidak bisa.

Dia tidak kuat.

Sudah tidak bisa.

Dia tidak tahan.

Sudah mencapai batas.

"Sakit…"

"Yoochun_-sama_…."

Yoochun membelai lembut kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Jaga dirimu… Aku tidak tahu tugasku kali ini akan memakan waktu berapa lama. Aku hanya bisa berjanji untuk selalu kembali. Kau akan menungguku, kan? Kau akan setia, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, Yoochun_-sama_. Saya selalu akan setia, saya akan selalu menunggu anda."

Ada ruang kosong yang tercipta begitu kata itu berhasil keluar dari bibirnya. Kalimat itu tidak tulus. Tidak memiliki makna dan Jaejoong tidak tahu apa dia jujur dengan perkataannya.

Jaejoong tidak yakin dengan dirinya. Kasus Yunho merubah pendiriannya jika dia tidak setia pada Yoochun. Dia goyah, dan dia membenci kenyataan itu karena dia sangat menghormati Yoochun.

Sekarang dia harus menamengi diri dengan kuat. Memberi batas dan membangun jeruji dalam benaknya agar tidak membiarkan seorangpun masuk dalam hatinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jaejoong." Yoochun menarik tubuh Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. "Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Hanya kau."

Yunho melihat Yoochun dengan seragam _sinkeiren_nya tengah mengamit lengan Jaejoong dengan kimono yang lagi-lagi berwarna biru langit. Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yoochun dari lengannya saat dia harus menuangkan secangkir arak kepada Yoochun.

Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah teko dengan berbahan logam yang mengkilat, menaruh mulut teko pada sebuah gelas mungil dan menuangkannya hingga penuh kemudian mengambil dan menyodorkannya kepada Yoochun.

Yunho menggenggam erat tangannya yang berada di samping kakinya yang duduk bersilang. Dia mengacuhkan seorang _maiko_ yang ditugaskan melayani dia.

"Jaejoong, malam ini aku tidak bisa menginap di _okiya_. Aku harus bertemu dengan orangtuaku."

Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum simpul dan memegang punggung telapak tangan Yoochun. Mengelusnya dengan lembut…

Tidak sudi.

Tidak rela.

Tangan itu seharusnya mengelus tangan Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa Yoochun_–sama_. Anda memang seharusnya mengunjungi mereka sebelum anda berangkat ke bagian timur Jepang. Anda selalu pergi dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Setidaknya luangkan waktu anda untuk keluarga anda sebelum akhirnya anda pergi lagi." Jaejoong menyuarakan pikirannya dan tersenyum pada Yoochun yang menunduk lemas.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku akan mencoba menahan diri ketika bertemu mereka."

"Anda pasti bisa Yoochun_–sama_. Saya tahu anda pria kuat." Puji Jaejoong, membuat Yoochun kembali ceria dan bersemangat.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong menyadari. Dia merasakan sebuah tatapan yang tak pernah lepas melihatnya. Namun dia memilih mengabaikannya. Memilih untuk mengacuhkannya karena tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan selain berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadarinya.

Jaejoong memasuki ruang penerima tamu dan tampak kaget ketika melihat Yunho masih duduk di sana dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah gelas. Disudut bibirnya masih tersisa beberapa tetesan yang menandakan jika dia baru saja meneguk arak dari gelas tersebut.

"Anda masih berada di sini, pangeran Jung?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mendongak. Merasa tidak senang dengan panggilan barunya dari Jaejoong. Semenjak wanita ini tahu siapa dirinya, dia tak henti-henti memanggil Yunho dengan embel-embel pangeran di depan namanya. Sial sekali karena Yoochun keceplosan membeberkan perihal statusnya kepada Jaejoong di saat pelelangan Kudo memenangkan _mizuage_ Miyuki beberapa minggu lalu.

"Yoochun sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Saya baru saja mengantarnya, Pangeran Jung. Kenapa anda belum pulang? Apa ingin saya bawakan seorang _maiko_ untuk menemani anda?" Jaejoong hendak berdiri namun terduduk kembali saat tangan Yunho menariknya.

"Bisakah jika kau saja yang menemaniku?"

Yunho mengunci mata Jaejoong.

_Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Semua yang ada padanya menarikku kuat bagai medan magnet positif yang kubutuhkan sebagai medan negatif_

"Bisakah jika kau juga melayaniku malam ini, tidur denganku?"

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa Yunho cegah. Kadar alkohol yang dia konsumsi cukup banyak sehingga membuat dia sedikit kehilangan kesadaran dan akal sehat. Dia mendapatkan tamparan cukup keras dari Jaejoong.

"Anda keterlaluan, pangeran Jung!" pekik Jaejoong marah, dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang tengah dicengkram Yunho dengan kuat. Meronta karena Yunho menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa yang keterlaluan, Jaejoong? Bukankah kalian para _geisha_ bertugas melayani kami para pelanggan?" Yunho berkata dingin, hatinya masih panas. Otaknya tidak bekerja dengan benar. Pertahannya yang kuat runtuh seketika. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Perasaan cinta sepihaknya sudah tidak sanggup ditekan. Sudah tidak sanggup dia kucilkan. Kenangan akan Yoochun yang menyentuh Jaejoong. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Merangkulnya dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, membuat darahnya bergejolak marah.

Sekali lagi tamparan berhasil mendarat di wajahnya.

"Apa itu pemikiranmu tentang kami, pangeran Jung? Apa benar kau seorang yang berpendidikan? Sehingga tidak bisa membedakan mana pekerja seni dan pekerja seks! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau seorang _geisha_ adalah entertainer mahal yang memiliki segudang bakat seni. Tugas kami hanya untuk menghibur, bukan untuk menjual tubuh kami. Kami hanya setia pada _Danna_ kami. Tidak pada lelaki lain yang bukan _Danna_ kami!" Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya menahan amarah. Nafasnya memburu. Dadanya turun naik menarik nafas untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Jika hanya penghinaan yang ingin kau layangkan padaku. Lebih baik segera pergi dari sini, pangeran Jung." Jaejoong menunjuk pintu keluar dengan telunjuknya.

Yunho menunduk sedih. Tangannya tidak lagi mencengkram jari-jari Jaejoong dengan kuat. Pundaknya terkulai lemas, dengan perlahan dia mendongak. Menatap tepat di bola mata Jaejoong.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bemaksud menghinamu! Ini hanya kesedihan hatiku yang tidak bisa kucegah. Maafkan aku."

Hening.

Jaejoong masih mengatur amarahnya, nafasnya masih memburu dan emosinya masih tersulut. Sampai ketika dagunya ditarik secara halus oleh jemari-jemari pria di hadapannya. Sehingga matanya yang teduh menatap mata coklat yang terbingkai indah dalam kelopak sabit sempurna. Dia terkesiap dan seketika amarah itu lenyap tersapukan dengan rasa hangat.

Yunho menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu memuja.

"Jaejoong_–san_, aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Tutur Yunho kembali menunduk sedih. Bulir-bulir air mata muncul di sudut matanya. Jatuh di atas punggung tangannya dan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memfrasekannya dengan baik. Aku jatuh cinta padamu begitu saja. Aku ingin mengabaikannya mengingat Yoochun adalah sahabat baikku, tapi semakin lama cinta ini mencekikku. Sakit sekali rasanya jika Yoochun menyentuhmu. Sangat sakit." Yunho bersimpuh dalam duduknya. "Sakit ketika melihat cintamu dengan orang lain, _jeongmal appo_. Sakit Jaejoong_-san_, karena itu tolong. Bisakah kau memberikan aku obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Bisakah? Tolong, ini sangat sakit."

Menangis bagai anak kecil.

Tak butuh waktu panjang untuk menyukai seseorang. Tak butuh alasan untuk menjelaskannya. Saat hati berdebar. Saat pikiran mengingatnya. Sudah tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Hati sudah terjerat. Hati sudah memilihnya.

Melalui mata dan turun kehati. Itu yang terjadi pada Yunho. Sosok Jaejoong yang begitu mempesona menjadi daya tarik awal yang memulai perasaan berdebarnya. Berbulan-bulan mengenal kepribadianya yang kuat dan tidak gampang menyerah. Ramah, tidak sombong namun bisa menjaga martabatnya, hatinya semakin mengarah dan berjalan menuju pada sosok Jaejoong.

Mati-matian dia menahan.

Yunho sudah berusaha dan kini dia mencapai batas. Dia termakan api cemburu. Dia terbakar, dia ingin menjadi egois. Berpura-pura baik, menjadi sahabat padahal dia menginginkan lebih. Dia ingin menjadi kekasih. Dia ingin menjadi sesorang yang berarti untuk Jaejoong.

Apa dia salah? Salah karena menginginkan seseorang yang telah menjadi milik sahabatnya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa memilih. Hatinya sudah memutuskan. Semakin dia menghindar perasaan itu semakin kuat.

Dan apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang selain mengemis dan berbuat licik.

Jaejoong diam. Menatap kosong pada Yunho yang tersedu di hadapannya, hatinya berdesir tidak karuan. Aneh. Ini bukan pertama kali seorang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, sudah ada puluhan bahkan ratusan pria yang menyatakan cinta kepada Jaejoong.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa pangeran Korea ini bisa menghancurkan bongkahan es di hatinya, kenapa pangeran Korea ini bisa menggetarkan jiwanya?

Hati Jaejoong berdesir menerima pernyataan cinta yang begitu dalam. Bukan karena sebuah kata dan kalimat. Tapi lebih kepada air mata pangeran Korea ini. Seorang pria tidak akan sudi menjatuhkan airmatanya demi apapun. Seorang pria pantang untuk menangis. Seorang pria dalam kondisi apapun dituntut untuk selalu tegar. Dan ini? Yunho menangis demi cintanya kepada Jaejoong. Dia meruntuhkan harga dirinya hanya karena sebuah cinta yang mencekiknya.

Perasaan tulus Yunho tersampaikan. Berhasil mengetuk pintu hati Jaejoong yang kehilangan kuncinya.

Yunho tulus.

Dia tidak seperti pria pada umumnya. Yang ingin memiliki Jaejoong karena ingin mengoleksinya. Menjadikanya sebuah pajangan yang mampu menaikkan derajat.

Yunho sama seperti Yoochunnya. Namun ada perbedaan besar diantara keduanya.

Yunho mencintai Jaejoong karena itu dia membutuhkannya dan Yoochun membutuhkan Jaejoong karena itu dia mencintainya.

Jaejoong memilih diam. Memilih menjadi wanita kejam. Dia menatap Yunho yang masih bersimpuh menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan. Dia pergi. Melangkahkan kakinya dan menggeser pintu hingga terbuka lebar kemudian meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri tanpa memberikan obat yang pria itu butuhkan.

Bangun dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Mengangkat tubuh yang lemah dengan menopang tangan pada alas kayu kamar. Yunho memperhatikan sekeliling. Memfokuskan mata yang mengabur. Tangan kirinya memijit pelipisnya perlahan.

"Akh." Dia meringis.

Merasa pusing. Merasa jika matanya sulit untuk terbuka. Sinar mentari yang masuk dari sela-sela kamar membuatnya harus menyipitkan matanya kembali. Yunho tidak mengingat bagaimana dia bisa tertidur di salah satu kamar yang disediakan oleh rumah minum ini, mungkin para pelayan rumah minum yang membawanya.

Yunho menarik nafas.

Yunho menoleh ke ujung ruangan, melihat meja yang sudah menyediakan sebuah mangkuk berisikan air bersih dan sebuah handuk kecil.

Yunho menyeret tubuhnya mendekat kearah meja. Menaikkan tangannya dan mulai membasuh wajah. Dia menyiramkan air segar kewajahnya berkali-kali kemudian mengambil handuk dan mengelapkannya pada wajahnya.

Keheningan panjang di pagi hari yang terlihat suram untuknya. Yunho meremas dadanya. Kembali merasakan sesak yang dia rasa akhir-akhir ini. Tusukkan kasat mata yang menghujam hati seorang Jung Yunho. Sungguh miris. Sungguh terlihat menyedihkan.

Dia meremas rambutnya kali ini. Berusaha mengeluarkan sesak itu. Berusaha sedikit saja. Walau hanya sedikit mengeluarkannya dari hatinya. Beri dia waktu untuk bernafas.

Ada ketukan kecil terdengar.

_Grek._

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita yang terlihat menatapnya dingin. Lengkap memakai kimono _furisode_ berwarna merah dengan motif burung jenjang. Wajah yang memang pada dasarnya cantik dan berkilau dengan warna bibir yang dimerahkan. Lengkap membuat penampilannya sempurna.

"Selamat siang Pangeran Jung." Sapa Jaejoong sopan membungkuk tetap berada di ambang pintu.

"Saya sudah menyediakan seorang _maiko_ untuk melayani anda. Silahkan bunyikan saja lonceng kecil yang berada di atas meja jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu." Jelas Jaejoong menarik pintu untuk menutupnya kembali.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau katakan selain itu? Apa kau melupakan kejadian semalam? Seperti sebuah rangkaian drama dari para aktor yang bersandiwara, kau menganggapnya angin lalu. Bahkan aku yang terpengaruh alkohol masih bisa mengingat jelas kejadian itu. Apa ini obat yang bisa kau berikan padaku? Sebuah pengabaian? Sebuah penolakan? Terima kasih. Terima kasih Jaejoong, kau berhasil menghancurkan hatiku alih-alih mengobatinya."

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Yunho menatap sendu bola mata yang melihatnya dengan dingin.

Wajah Jaejoong mengeras.

"Saya hanya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya saya katakan pangeran Jung. Apa yang anda harapkan dari seorang _geisha_ seperti saya?"

Yunho mengusap wajahnya. Menghirup udara sebanyak dia bisa. Kemudian berdiri mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Perlahan. Tangannya terangkat dan wanita itu mundur ke belakang.

"Aku mengharap sebuah perasaan. Aku mengharap sebuah kasih. Aku mengarapkan sebuah sayang. Aku mengharapkan CINTA. Terlalu tinggikah pengharapan yang kuajukan?"

Yunho mengunci Jaejoong dengan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya merapat pada dinding hingga wanita itu tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Dia menilik gerak wanita yang kini terkesan gugup. Jaejoong meremas _obi_ yang melilit dipinggangnya. Memilih menunduk dan tetap mengacuhkan tatapan mata Yunho.

"Pengharapan anda tidak masuk akal pangeran Jung. Tidak mungkin bagiku untuk mengabulkan harapan anda. Saya memiliki _danna_. Saya hanya setia pada _danna_ saya. Dan saya asing dengan kata-kata perasaan,kasih, sayang, apa lagi cinta. Tolong jangan terlalu berharap. Anda bisa hancur jika menanggung harapan terlalu tinggi."

Sesak.

"Apa sama sekali tidak ada harapan?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Kau bohong, aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan padaku. Walau sedikit. Walau setitik aku tahu kau menyukaiku."

Jaejoong menggeram dan mendorong tubuh Yunho. Dia bernafas berat. Dadanya naik turun.

"Anda hanya berhalusinasi pangeran Jung. Saya sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan pada anda selain rasa hormat."

"Jadi benar-benar tak ada harapan?

"Tak ada." Jaejoong menjawabnya tanpa jeda dan begitu cepat.

_Deg._

Serasa terhujam panah panas. Tepat menghunus jantung.

_Bruk._

Jatuh tubuh itu. Menatap sebuah tangan yang kini tergenggam dengan erat di depan tubuhnya. Haruskah dia menjelaskan betapa hatinya hancur. Betapa perih luka yang dia rasa?

"Tolong jangan seperti ini. Tolong berikan aku harapan. Tolong Jaejoong_-san_, aku mohon padamu." Yunho berlirih pelan menangkup wajahnya.

Berat sekali membayangkan seorang terkasih terbang menjauh dari jangkauan tangan. Perih sekali membayangkan jika seorang terkasih berada dalam pelukan orang lain.

"Maaf pangeran Jung. Saya tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonan anda."

"Jaejoong."

"Saya harus pergi pangeran Jung, Yoochun_–sama_ menunggu saya. Hari ini saya harus mengantar kepergiannya."

_Dan pada akhirnya dia pergi_

_Meninggalkanku dengan derita tiada tara_

_Mengacuhkan cinta yang terjerat lara_

"Jaejoong." Yoochun menaruh kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang wanita cantiknya. Menatap kepada hamparan ilalang yang sengaja dia tanam dalam perkarangan rumah kecil miliknya. Dia ingin menikmati hari terakhirnya bersama Jaejoong. Dia akan pergi sebentar lagi, kembali bertugas ke bagian timur Jepang demi sebuah tugas.

"Yah, Yoochun_-sama_?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku! Berjanjilah?" Yoochun membenamkan wajahnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong menjadi kaku sejenak dan kemudian tenang kembali. Dia membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk membuka mulut.

"Saya berjanji Yoochun_–sama…_" Jaejoong berbisik pelan.

Hatinya berkecamuk hebat.

Jangan pernah pergi dari sisi pria rapuhnya, Yoochun. Itu yang sudah dia tanamkan dalam otak dan sanubarinya. Dan sekarang mengucapkannya membuat hatinya merasa berdenyut sakit.

Sakit sekali.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mencintai wanita itu! Wanita yang bermain dibelakangku! Aku membencinya Jaejoong! Aku membenci seluruh keluargaku dan hidupku." Serak dan menderita. Suara Yoochun terdengar pilu. Jaejoong memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk memberikan reaksi terbaik untuk seorang pria yang telah terlalu baik kepadanya.

"Saya mengerti Yoochun_-sama_."

"Kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini? Diatur dan diperbudak?" lanjutnya. "Kenapa Jaejoong? Keluarga yang aneh. Keluarga yang selalu menuntutku untuk terlihat sempurna. Menikahkanku padahal tahu penyakitku! Dan wanita itu, wanita itu bermain dibelakangku. Dan mengaku-ngaku jika anak haram itu adalah hasil perbuatanku. Padahal kau tahu itu tidak benar! Itu… Tidak benar…"

Jaejoong berbalik dan menyeka airmata pria yang selalu keliatan tegar dan mandiri.

Pria yang paling dihormati.

Seorang kepala pasukan _sinkeiren_ yang memiliki berpuluh-ribu bawahan.

Tidak ada yang tahu luka di hatinya. Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana hidupnya. Semua tampak sempurna dari luar, namun dalam hatinya dia begitu rapuh dan sedih.

"Saya mengerti Yoochun_–sama_. Saya mengerti." Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pria miris dihadapannya, menenangkannya dan berusaha menjauhkan derita dari hidupnya.

_Aku tersesat dalam dua arah_

_Tidak dapat memilih untuk maju atau memundurkan langkah_

_Hanya bisa berjalan di tempat bagai raga tak berjiwa_

_Tanganku ingin menggapaimu_

_Sedangkan jemariku telah dilekat olehnya_

_Bagaimana aku harus bersikap_

_Memilih cintaku atau mengabaikan cintanya yang besar terhadapku?_

**Bersambung**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author POV.**

**_Beberapa minggu kemudian._**

Seorang _maiko_ masuk membawa nampan yang berisi sebuah bingkisan besar dan kecil yang memiliki surat terlampir diatasnya.

Dia memandang Jaejoong yang terhanyut memainkan _Shamisen__**.**_ Tangan kanan Jaejoong memegang sebuah _bachi _(pick) yang tengah memetik bergantian tiga senar yang ada. Mendendangkan sebuah melodi yang merdu. Dan sesaat dia mendengar pintu yang terbuka Jaejoong menghentikan permainannya.

"Ada apa Suzu?"

"Maaf Jaejoong_-sama_, saya mengantarkan surat dan beberapa hadiah dari pangeran Jung Yunho."

Suzu mengangkat nampan tersebut dan menaruhnya di meja disamping Jaejoong.

"Lagi?"

"Ya. Dia mengirimkan hadiah lagi untuk anda." Jawabnya singkat. "Kalau begitu saya permisi Jaejoong_-sama_." Suzu beranjak pergi.

Jaejoong melirik dari sudut mata tajam miliknya. Menaruh _shamisen _menyandarkannya pada dinding kertas di dekat dawai lain yang biasa dia mainkan. Tangannya terangkat mengambil surat coklat yang terlipat rapi berbentuk burung tak bernama dan meraih bungkusan kecil dari dua bungkusan di atas nampan.

Jaejoong membukanya perlahan dan menemukan sebuah _kanzashi_ (hiasan rambut seperti tusuk konde yang disisipkan ke rambut sewaktu memakai kimono) berwarna biru langit.

Jaejoong mengagumi _kanzashi _itu beberapa saat, lalu menaruhnya kembali di atas nampan.

Terlihat sangat lelah, Jaejoong mengabaikan bungkusan besar dan memilih untuk mulai membaca surat.

Perlahan dia membuka lipatan-lipatannya dan kemudian matanya menangkap tulisan rapi Yunho.

**Kepada wanita langit yang kucintai Yamasaki Jaejoong,**

**Kutitahkan rasa terima kasih terlebih dulu untukmu yang sudi membuka lembaran tulisan jemariku. **

**Kuhadiahkan sebuah k****_anzashi_**** dan kimono biru langit untukmu yang kini merajai hati duniaku. Kulambangkan mereka sebagai dirimu yang terbayangkan dalam pejaman mata yang selalu menampilkan siluetmu. **

**Kau bagai langit yang ingin kugapai. Tinggi dan tak terjangkau. **

**Tangan ini tak cukup sampai untuk menggapaimu yang jauh dari alas hidupku. Aku terlalu rendah untuk dirimu yang berharga. **

**Hanya angin yang bisa menyampaikan sedu sedanku kepadamu. Hanya suara hati yang mungkin bisa membisikkan kalimat rintihanku kepadamu. **

**Aku selalu memandang langit. Selalu menatapnya lama, karena di sanalah dengan leluasa aku bisa menatapmu… Langit biruku... Wanita langitku… Yamasaki Jaejoong. **

**Aku… **

**Sengaja kutulis surat ini untukmu yang mengacuhkanku. Untukmu yang mengabaikanku. Tidak menahu dan tidak mengerti lagi, hingga batas mana dirimu ingin membuatku menderita, ingin membakarku dengan kobaran mata yang tidak melirikku. **

**Kepada wanita oasis yang mendiami dunia gersangku Yamasaki Jaejoong,**

**Aku merindukanmu, sungguh merindukanmu… **

**Semenjak oasisku menghilang, memilih mengacuhkanku yang memujanya. Memilih untuk menghindar dari uluran tangan yang ingin merasai keteduhan dari rasa dahaga yang kurasa. Aku bagai mayat yang tak bernyawa. Aku bagai hidup tak bernafas. Aku hidup bagai mati. Hanya dentuman jantungku yang masih menyadarkanku jika diriku ini, seorang pria yang selalu berharap akan cinta ini masih hidup… Masih bernafas…**

**Aku ingin melihatmu, ingin mata ini membiaskan sosok dirimu… **

**Tolong, sekali saja… Sekali ini saja… **

**Kepada wanita langit yang telah merebut separuh jiwaku,**

**Kuberlutut di hadapanmu, kuacuhkan harga diri yang menelungkup diriku sebagai seorang pria. Hilangkan sesak dalam dada ini, hilangkan gumpalan kabut dalam indera penglihat ini… **

**Kepada wanita langit yang telah menarik seluruh hatiku **

**Kuruntuhkan tiang kehormatan yang menjadi tanda lahirku sebagai seorang bangsawan dari sebuah negara asing. Aku menunggumu… Aku akan menunggumu hingga ragamu terlampir dalam bola mataku… **

**Kepadamu Yamasaki Jaejoong,**

**Aku menunggumu di bawah langit yang menggelap bertemankan cahaya rembulan… Di sebuah tempat yang kau banggakan… Di tempat dimana bibir ini melantunkan bait kata cinta pertama kali untukmu…**

**Kepadamu Yamasaki Jaejoong**

**Aku, Jung Yunho**

**Hanya seorang Jung Yunho,**

**Hanya seorang pria biasa, mencintaimu… Benar-benar sangat mencintaimu…**

_Tes._

_Tes.._

_Tes…_

Dan pada akhirnya bulir air mata itu jatuh. Membasahi _tatami_, membasahi seluruh hati dari seorang wanita yang kini menyembunyikan wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Huhu…"

Jaejoong membungkuk. Merebahkan tubuhnya. Menangis dalam diam. Menyembunyikan isakan kecil dan rintihan sakit yang ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Hiks…"

Jaejoong menyerah. Dia menangis. Dia meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya. Menggenggam erat surat di tangannya. Mendekapnya bagai harta berharga.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

Yunho menatap wanita cantik yang tetap memandangnya secara angkuh, dia hanya tersenyum. Melengkungkan bibirnya. Menilik dari ujung kepala hingga tumit yang terbungkus dalam kimono biru yang Jaejoong kenakan.

Yunho memejamkan matanya perlahan. Sama… sama seperti yang dia bayangkan dalam lamunan ketika memilih kimono dan _kanzashi_ tersebut. Jaejoong akan terlihat cantik. Sempurna. Jaejoong memang ditakdirkan dalam kesempurnaan yang menakutkan dan sekaligus menenangkan.

"Sudah kukatakan ratusan kali pangeran Jung." Jaejoong menatap Yunho frustasi dan mencoba membuka percakapan yang tidak kunjung mereka mulai karena Yunho memilih untuk diam, diam dalam dunia dan hatinya. "Saya tidak bisa memberikan apapun yang anda inginkan. Saya tidak bisa memberikan pengharapan anda yang terlalu tinggi terhadap saya. Lagi pula, saya sudah memiliki _danna_, bisakah kita hentikan semua ini?"

Yunho menggeleng acuh. "Tidak bisa Jaejoong. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, sama seperti aku yang bertanya kembali padamu. Apa kau bisa berhenti untuk bernafas?"

Yunho membuka matanya, lekat memandang mata indah milik Jaejoong. Teduh dan sayu. Ingin menyampaikan ketulusan yang selama ini dia coba perlihatkan kepada wanita itu.

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya Jaejoong_–san_? Jika seseorang menyuruhmu untuk berhenti melakukan hal dasar yang menjadi penopang dirimu untuk hidup. Jika kau menyuruhku menghentikan semua ini, sama saja kau menyuruhku untuk mati. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa sulit sekali kau untuk menerimanya?"

Jaejoong memejamkan mata, dari sela-sela bibirnya bisa terdengar raungan frustasinya.

"Apa anda lupa jika saya memiliki Yoochun_-sama_, pangeran Jung, apa saya perlu mengingatkan anda jika dia adalah sahabat anda?" gertak Jaejoong.

Membeku dalam ketiadaan, Yunho meremas tangannya yang tiba-tiba basah oleh keringat.

Jaejoong memilih untuk tetap bersikeras pada prinsipnya. Sebagai _geisha_ tidak boleh merasakan cinta. Tak boleh mengkhianati _danna_.

Dan Yunho sepertinya memilih untuk bersikap sama. Tidak menyerah. Tidak akan mau melepaskan Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan merebutmu darinya. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Antara persahabatan dan perasaanku padamu, aku lebih memilih perasaanku."

Mata Jaejoong membulat takjub. Pria di depannya berbeda dengan pria yang sering dia lihat saling melempar senyum dengan Yoochun. Yunho berubah. Dia sudah tidak sesabar dulu, dia sudah kehilangan kendali atas pikiran logisnya. Dia termakan cintanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana anda bisa berpikir seperti itu pangeran Jung? Demi Tuhan Yoochun_-sama_ sahabat anda!" pekik Jaejoong.

Yunho menunduk. Menjalin jemari-jemari tangannya.

"Aku sudah gila. Aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Aku ingin memilikimu hingga tidak memikirkan perasaan siapapun. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan marah jika kau memilihku hanya untuk dijadikan pelarian. Izinkan saja aku Jaejoong. Biarkan aku disisimu. Berpura-puralah mencintaiku."

Sesak. Jaejoong terkulai lemah. Pertahanannya hampir runtuh melihat betapa menyedihkannya Yunho mengemis cintanya. "Saya tidak mempercayai anda, pangeran Jung. Bukankah anda seorang pangeran? Kenapa bisa memilih wanita kotor yang ternoda seperti saya!" Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya.

Yunho bergumam, terkekeh pelan. "Wanita kotor yang ternoda?" Yunho berdecak. "Kau tahu Jaejoong_-san_. Bagiku, yah bagi seorang Jung Yunho, kau lebih suci dari wanita yang memuja Tuhan dan merelakan raganya. Kau lebih putih dari sekedar kain yang belum di tuangkan dalam ribuan warna. Kau... Kau terlalu suci untuk berada di sini Jaejoong_–san_."

Seperti lantunan bait puisi yang indah.

Hati Jaejoong berdesir tiada henti, menyerap tiap kata pemujaan yang begitu indah untuk wanita seperti dia yang sejak kecil tidak pernah menerima cinta tulus dari siapapun.

Nasib ini kenapa begitu tega mempermainkannya.

Bagaimanapun dia tidak boleh.

"Anda tidak mengerti pangeran Jung! Saya sudah memiliki _Danna_! Saya sudah tidak suci! Karena itu pergilah! Jangan lagi berharap kepada saya…" Pinta Jaejoong lemah.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan merebutmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan Yoochun, aku akan merebutmu darinya Jaejoong-_san_! Aku tidak peduli caramu menilai diri sebagai wanita kotor! Aku hanya ingin berada disisimu. Mencintaimu dan dicintaimu!" Yunho menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Jaejoong mencari akal lain, mencari sesuatu untuk menyangkal dan menghentikan kekeraskepalaan Yunho. Merasa sedikit sakit melihat pria di depannya yang terlihat frustasi, sama seperti dia yang telah lelah menerima pemujaan. Yunho lelah menerima penolakkan.

Jaejoong meremas jemari tangannya. "Benarkah itu cinta? Benarkah itu pangeran Jung? Apa anda tidak salah menafsirkannya? Apa anda tidak bisa membedakan cinta dan nafsu?" Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. Berusaha mengembalikan sikap dinginnya yang sempat menghilang.

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong.

Sakit sekali ketika cintanya dianggap remeh, apalagi dari pusat cinta yang dia tuju. Wajah Yunho pias, tersirat sakit dan kecewa.

Tiba-tiba Yunho berdiri, dia mendekati Jaejoong. Tangannya menarik paksa -tanpa menyakiti- _kanzhasi_ yang tersemat pada gulungan rambut Jaejoong kemudian dia duduk kembali dengan mata yang sama sekali tidak meninggalkan mata Jaejoong.

"Apa kau percaya jika kukatakan ini adalah cinta dengan mengukir namamu di tubuhku?" tantangnya pilu.

Yunho memperlihatkan ujung _kanzashi_ yang bermata tumpul pada Jaejoong kemudian perlahan dari kerah atas dia membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Menyibakkan kemeja putihnya sehingga memamerkan permukaan dada dan perutnya yang berbentuk sempurna tanpa celah. Mulus dan berisi, putih nan bersih. Yunho menaruh ujung _kanzhasi_ pada dada polosnya. Meringis sedikit, mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika ujung _kanzashi_ menusuk dan mulai merobek kulitnya.

Erangan setengah mati dia bungkam. Dia menutup bibirnya rapat, tak memberi celah sedikitpun teriakan kesakitan tercuri dengar.

Darah merembes dari ukiran yang Yunho buat dipermukaan dadanya. Sebuah ukiran dan pahatan yang membentuk sebuah nama. Hanya sebuah nama,

**Jaejoong. **

Jaejoong mencengkram erat ujung kimononya. Dia sedari awal meringis, saat tanpa terputus melihat ujung _kanzashi_ menari dengan indah diatas dada bidang Yunho yang kekar. Merangkai kata menjadi sebuah nama… namanya…

"Apa kau ingin aku merobek dadaku sehingga aku bisa mengambil jantungku dan menyerahkannya kepadamu sebagai bukti jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu?" ucap Yunho kembali mulai menusukkan ujung _kanzashi_ jauh ke dalam dadanya.

Jaejoong tersentak bergerak dan menahan tangan Yunho memperdalam lukanya.

"Apa anda sudah gila pangeran Jung?!" tanya Jaejoong merebut _kanzashi_ dari tangan Yunho dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

_Tes..._

_Tes…_

Air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Yunho dan dia menunduk, membiarkan luka ukiran itu terus menitikkan darah dari dadanya.

"Yah, aku gila Jaejoong. Gila karenamu! Kau membuatku gila Jaejoong."

Lagi, menangis bagai anak kecil, tidak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang sibuk merobek kimono birunya untuk membersihkan luka Yunho.

"Apa ini kurang? Apa aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri baru setelah itu kau percaya padaku, pada ketulusan cintaku?" lanjut Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong sehingga wanita itu berhenti membersihkan noda darah dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan bodoh pangeran Jung! Apa anda tidak sadar jika posisi kita sangat berbeda! Anda seorang pangeran sedangkan saya seorang _geisha_!"

Tangan Yunho menggenggam erat lengan Jaejoong.

"Jadi karena statusku kau menolakku mati-matian?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Jaejoong. "Itu salah satunya dari beribu alasan pangeran Jung! Anda tahu saya telah memiliki _Danna_! Dan itu sahabat anda sendiri." Jaejoong masih tak ingin menyerah dan kini dia sibuk menempelkan lengan kimononya kepada luka Yunho, berusaha menahan aliran darah yang menyeruak.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan merebutmu." Tegas Yunho "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui perasaanmu Jaejoong! Apa aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasuki hatimu, apa aku sama sekali belum bisa mendapati posisi tertinggi di hidupmu?"

Jaejoong diam. Menghentikan kegiatannya menekan kimononya pada luka Yunho. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pria tampan itu. Meremas kedua tangan, menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak boleh pangeran Jung! Saya tidak pantas dan tidak bisa! Anda terlalu jauh untuk saya jangkau! Dan saya masih terikat dengan Yoochun_-sama_! Ini tidak boleh! Dan terlebih lagi sebagai _geisha_ saya tidak boleh dikuasai oleh perasaan yang dinamakan cinta."

"Jadi, karena itu kau tidak membalas perasaanku?" Yunho memajukan tubuhnya sehingga posisinya kini berada di atas Jaejoong, Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong terbaring di bawahnya.

Yunho mencari bola mata Jaejoong yang berusaha menutup dan bergerak cepat.

"Tatap mataku Jaejoong, katakan jika kau sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Bisakah sekali saja acuhkan semuanya dan selami hatimu? Cari arti diriku di sana dan kemudian katakan padaku jika aku tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, dia tahu jawabnya.

Dia tahu…

Dia ingin berteriak…

DIA TAHU. Sudah lama mengetahuinya…

Kenapa mendesaknya?

Dia tidak boleh.

INGIN MENANGIS, namun dia harus menahannya.

Haruskah kali ini dia jujur dengan perasaannya? Bolehkah?

"Cinta itu terlarang bagi seorang _geisha_ seperti saya, pangeran Jung." Aku Jaejoong letih.

Tetesan air hangat itu terasa.

Jaejoong merasakan airmata jatuh dari atas wajahnya. Dia melihat buliran air mata dari sudut mata Yunho yang menindih tubuhnya, mengalir dan akhirnya mengenai permukaan pipinya.

Pangeran Jung menangis lagi?

"Jika cinta itu terlarang bagi statusmu sebagai _geisha_, bisakah kau keluar dan meninggalkan pekerjaan itu! Bisakah kau hanya berada disampingku dan menjadi istri sahku?" masih tampak bulir air mata dari sudut mata Yunho.

Pria itu menurunkan tubuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya di atas lekukan tengkuk Jaejoong kemudian dengan suara yang lirih namun tegas dia mengucapkan kalimat yang seluruh wanita impikan.

"Jaejoong, hiduplah denganku. Menikahlah denganku."

Jaejoong menahan nafas. Menikah?

"Jangan mempermainkan saya, pangeran Jung. Kami tidak bisa menikah dan menjadi istri sah!" gelagap Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wanita itu lekat.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Menikahlah denganku Jaejoong! Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. Aku berjanji, _jeongmal. Jeongmal saranghae_."

Keduanya saling menatap. Air mata masih saja jatuh dari pria tampan itu. Kali ini dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan harga dirinya atau apa pun itu. Dia hanya ingin cintanya menjadi miliknya. Tidak menjadi milik orang lain. Dia hanya ingin meredakan lantunan nyanyian dari suara hatinya yang selalu menggema dalam hati agar dia segera memiliki cinta Jaejoong. Tidak bisa jika bukan wanita itu.

Yunho memajukan wajahnya dan dengan lembut mengecup wanita yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Menautkan sepasang bibir yang sekarang saling menempel, saling merasakan cinta yang tersalur dari sebuah raga.

Bulir demi bulir air mata menghiasi kedua mata mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong dua manusia yang memiliki jiwa. Dua manusia yang merasa cinta. Kini hanya bisa menangisi keadaan diri karena sebuah adat yang menyiksa.

Menangis bersama. Dengan tautan tubuh yang saling merapat

"Aku mencintaimu." Lantun Yunho penuh kasih. Memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sekarang mencengkram erat tubuhnya.

Hanya bisa menangis dan tidak menjawab. Hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah dan mengangguk ketika hatinya berteriak kepadanya. Jika mereka ingin kejujuran. Jika mereka ingin Jaejoong sekali saja mengutarakanya jika dia mencintai Yunho.

"Saya juga mencintai anda, pangeran Jung."

Bagai diberikan suatu keajaiban yang besar, kedua mata Yunho membulat, dan dia terisak kecil.

"_Nado saranghae_."

Jaejoong membelai punggung Yunho dan menerima saja ketika bibir pria itu kembali menyapu bibirnya. Membelainya dengan lidah dan membukanya, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Biarkan seperti ini. Entah akan sampai mana. Entah akan berakhir bagaimana. Mereka hanya ingin mengecap kebahagian. Mereka hanya ingin menyalurkan cinta yang dianggap orang salah.

Mereka saling merapatkan tubuh dan saling membelai. Menjangkau tiap bagian dari raga yang bisa mereka rasa.

Yunho membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher wanita cantik yang tengah dia tindih. Meresapi wangi yang menguar dari tubuh itu dengan alami. Tidak ingin ini semua berakhir. Ingin wanitanya menjadi milik dia, seutuhnya. Cinta membuat kita menjadi egois. Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Sangat wajar jika mencintai ingin memiliki lebih dari sekedar rasa dan hati. Ingin raga bertindak. Ingin memiliki keseluruhan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong…"

Yunho menyebut kembali nama sang terkasih dari bibirnya yang terbuka, merasakan linangan air mata yang tak kunjung habis merembes keluar. Sedihkah? Tidak, dia hanya merasa bahagia, dan bahagia itu keluar dengan airmata yang berlimpah.

"Bolehkah?" gumamnya pelan, "bolehkah seorang Jung Yunho memilikimu?" tatapan sendunya menatap ragu kelopak mata Jaejoong yang berkedip, merembeskan air mata yang menghiasi wajah Jaejoong. "Bolehkah? Bolehkah tubuh ini menyentuhmu, menjadikanmu milikku?"

Kedua tangan Jaejoong terangkat, menggapai wajah pria tampan yang berada di atasnya. Menangkupnya dengan lembut. Membawanya mendekat kepada wajahnya.

"Saya milikmu, pangeran Jung." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Panggil aku Yunho."

Jaejoong mendengung. "Yunho…Yunho_-sama_"

Yunho kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Jaejoong. Dia memeluk tubuh wanita itu erat. Sangat erat.

Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Dia ingin berteriak. Berlari ke tengah-tengah pusat kota dan memberitahu siapa saja. Membisikkan pada siapapun yang mau mendengarnya, Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Seorang Yamasaki Jaejoong adalah milik seorang Jung Yunho.

"_Saranghae_ Jaejoong… " Lagi terucap ketika Yunho kembali mengusap bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya.

Mereka bercumbu dengan mesra. Bibir saling melumat dengan jemari tangan yang saling bertaut. Yunho memperdalam ciuman mereka, membawa bibir Jaejoong terbuka. Kemudian melumat lidah wanita cantik itu dengan lidahnya. Mengecap rasa daging kenyal yang kini beradu dan saling menghisap.

Yunho menghentikan ciuman mereka. Kembali duduk dan menarik Jaejoong perlahan agar wanita itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarmu saja, Jaejoong." Ajak Yunho mengusap pipi kiri Jaejoong, jemari tangannya menangkap beberapa helai rambut Jaejoong kemudian menautkannya di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho yang terlihat masih mengeluarkan beberapa bercak darah. Jaejoong menarik lengan kimononya dan membenamkannya pada luka di sana, "sakit, kah?" Tanyanya.

Yunho menggeleng. Mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan mengecupnya.

"Tidak ada lagi rasa yang bisa kupahami selain rasa bahagia sekarang. Aku tidak lagi mengenal rasa sakit ketika kau telah memberikan cinta untukku." Tutur Yunho, dia mencium kening Jaejoong. "Kau boleh menusukku dengan _kanzashi_ itu dan dapat kupastikan, aku akan tersenyum alih-alih menjerit." Yunho mencium sudut bibir Jaejoong. "Aku rela untuk mati, mati di tangan wanita yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Itu adalah rasa bahagia yang tak terkira bagi pemuja sepertiku."

Tubuh mereka hanyut dalam dekapan panjang. Jaejoong menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu Yunho.

"Mati? Jangan berkata seperti itu, saya tidak menyukainya." Protes Jaejoong mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, dia mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan mesra. Mengecup pundak Jaejoong yang masih terbalut kimono biru.

"Mati dan hidupku ada ditanganmu Jaejoong. Aku hidup untukmu dan mati juga untukmu. Itu janjiku."

Lalu Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, menggendongnya menuju ruangan tempat Jaejoong biasa terlelap.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di atas futon. Dia memposisikan tubuh Jaejoong dibawah tubuhnya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk membelai kedua pipi ranum yang merona merah. Dia Memuaskan diri menatap wajah Jaejoong yang juga memandangnya sembari memainkan bibirnya.

Cantik.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong."

Yunho kembali mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir Jaejoong. Yunho membiarkan tangannya menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Jaejoong. Dari lengan hingga ke pinggang. Mencoba melepaskan obi yang melilit di sana.

"Umph…"

Yunho membuang obi ke sebelah sisi kiri tubuh Jaejoong. Menyusupkan tangannya masuk kedalam kimono luar Jaejoong dan mulai membukanya. Dia menaikkan tubuh wanita itu dengan melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang mengerti akan tindakan Yunho mengalungkan tangan pada leher Yunho dan menaikkan tubuhnya agar Yunho bisa leluasa melepaskan kimono luarnya.

Yunho segera membuka kimono luar dan dalam secara bersamaan. Terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat Jaejoong terbaring dibawahnya dengan tubuh yang telah telanjang sepenuhnya.

Yunho menoleh kearah lain. Meredam debaran jantungnya yang kini beritme tinggi. Mengatur nafas dan memejamkan mata. Dia ingin mengatur semua menjadi indah.

"Eoh?"

Terkaget, Yunho menunduk, melihat Jaejoong melucuti pakaian Yunho. Jaejoong tidak ingin terlihat sebagai amatiran. Tidak ingin menunjukkannya. Bukankah dia seorang _geisha_. Dia _geisha_ ternama.

Yunho menghentikan tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku yang akan melakukan semuanya." Yunho mendorong pelan tangan Jaejoong. Dia mulai melepas pakaian yang dikenakannya hingga bagian terakhir dari tubuhnya.

Setelah semuanya terlepas, Yunho kembali memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Jaejoong.

Kini keduanya sudah tidak mengenakan apapun.

Semaram temaram bulan yang mengintip dari sela jendela kamar Jaejoong Memantulkan cahaya pada tubuh mereka. Membuat mereka terlihat bagai lukisan. Tubuh mereka yang berkilau dan deru nafas yang menyebabkan embun menambah semarak keindahan percumbuan mereka.

"Ahh…"

Yunho menjilati leher jenjang Jaejoong, dia melumatnya, dia menjalarkan lidahnya di sana dan merembeskan saliva. Menghisapnya berkali-kali. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

Peluh keringat yang mulai menampakkan diri, menjadikan tubuh mereka melekat dengan erat. Yunho meliukkan tangannya diatas dada Jaejoong yang membusung. Mengusapnya melingkar tanpa menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

"Akh..."

Yunho membawa bibir tebalnya menciumi tiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong. Dari bibir. Dagu, leher, hingga pundak dan kemudian memposisikannya pada puting merah yang bening. Menciumnya pelan dan menghisapnya.

Jaejoong mendesah hebat menyerukan nama Yunho berkali-kali.

Sentuhan-sentuhan yang begitu merangsang, sampai akhirnya Yunho memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Jaejoong. Pria itu mulai mencoba memasuki tubuh Jaejoong perlahan.

"Akh... Sakit..." Jaejoong meringis. Mencengkram lengan Yunho amat kuat.

Yunho membelai wajah Jaejoong. Mencari-cari bola matanya,

"Sakit? Kau ingin aku menghentikannya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

Bagaimana? Harus bagaimana menjelaskan? Haruskah jujur jika ini yang pertama untuknya? Jika selama ini dia tidak pernah sekalipun disentuh oleh pria, bahkan Yoochun sendiri.

"Kita hentikan saja. aku tid-ump." Perkataan Yunho terpotong oleh lumatan lembut dari Jaejoong.

"Teruskan Yunho_-sama_, saya ingin menjadi milik anda."

Yunho terdiam menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat yakin kemudian dia tersenyum dan mencium kening Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali mencoba dan berhenti.

Ada suatu yang janggal.

"Jaejoong… Kau belum? Tidak pernah?" Tanya Yunho menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong membuka bibirnya. Wanita itu masih memejamkan mata, mencoba menahan sakit. Tangannya meremas pinggiran futon. Bibirnya dia gigit dengan kuat.

"Jaejoong…"

"Tidak pernah…" Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, dia menatap Yunho, "Yoochun_-sama_ tidak pernah menyentuh saya. Saya tidak pernah disentuh siapapun. Ini pengalaman pertama saya, Yunho_-sama_." Jelas Jaejoong pelan dan mengunci mata Yunho.

_Cinta itu tidaklah penuh dengan kata derita_

_Hanya awal… Hanya permulaan… _

_Itu adalah suatu pembuktian jika cintamu harus di perjuangkan_

_Dan kini…_

_Cinta itu tidaklah penuh dengan kata kesedihan_

_Kini… Cinta itu memberi bahagia. Memberi harapan_

_Hadiah dari suatu perjuangan… perjuanganmu dalam meraihnya_

_Cinta hanya meminta sedikit dari airmata kesedihanmu_

_Cinta hanya membuatmu sedikit rapuh dari sekian kerapuhanmu_

_Karena pada akhirnya cinta memberikanmu airmata bahagia_

_Karena pada akhirnya cinta memberikanmu kekuatan berkali lipat atas usahamu dalam menggapainya_

Yunho tertawa pelan. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada lekuk dada Jaejoong. Memeluk erat wanita yang amat dicintainya.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengungkapkan rasa bahagia dan puas yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Tidak ada.

Dia yang pertama.

Menjadi cinta pertama. Menjadi pria pertama untuk Jaejoong.

"Sentuh saya Yunho_-sama_… Jadikan saya milik anda." Seru Jaejoong dengan suara yang parau.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan mencumbu kembali bibir Jaejoong.

Malam itu tubuh mereka menari menjadi satu.

Saling melengkapi.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong."

"Kau tampak sedih, ada apa?" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Tubuh mereka tertutupi selimut tebal, kepala Jaejoong terbaring manis di lengan Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan tubuh Yunho yang menyelimutinya.

Yunho menarik nafas pelan. "Apa kau memikirkan Yoochun?"

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku.

Yunho semakin erat melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Dia tahu kesedihan yang tiba-tiba merasuki Jaejoong. Yunho merasakannya. Rasa bersalah. Perasaan mengkhianati seseorang yang begitu berharga.

Yunho mengecup pundak Jaejoong. Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Tidak ingin membahas. Tidak ingin kebahagiaan yang baru mereka kecap musnah seketika.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Jaejoong, aku akan mengurus semuanya."

"Sayuki _hime._"

Seorang lelaki paru baya yang sangat terlihat wibawa menepuk pundak putri kecilnya yang kini telah menjadi wanita dewasa.

Sayuki menoleh dan tersenyum hangat kepada ayahnya.

"Melamun? Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Ya?

"Ayah bertanya apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Tergagap, Sayuki meracau. "Bukan apa-apa ayahanda."

"Apa kau memikirkan seorang pria?"

Wajah Sayuki memerah.

"Apa pangeran Jung Yunho?"

"T-tidak…"

Pria tegas itu tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk ujung kepala Sayuki.

"Kau menyukainya? Benarkan?" Tanyanya kembali mengambil duduk disebelah putrinya.

Wajah putih Sayuki semakin memerah.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika ayah menjodohkan dia denganmu? Bagaimana?" Usul ayah Sayuki tak bisa mengabaikan senyum kecil dari bibirnya saat melihat putrinya menyembunyikan wajah di balik kimono merah terangnya.

"Ayah sudah menerima jawabanmu."

**Bersambung**


End file.
